


Маленький многоквартирный дом

by for_owlman, Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Because why the fuck not?, F/M, Gen, Humor, I REGRET NOTHING
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_owlman/pseuds/for_owlman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько персонажей Лавкрафта живут в одном доме. Хохмы, приключения и всё, что за этим последует</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Little Apartment Building](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582581) by [Precipice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precipice/pseuds/Precipice). 



> текст будет исправляться © автор
> 
> Очень нужна бета. © переводчики

Мало кто из несведущих знает, что у оккультного сообщества северо-восточных штатов есть своя газета – «Тауматургический вестник» – в целых четыре листа, напечатанная на дешёвой бумаге и усеянная самыми странными объявлениями, которые только можно себе вообразить и клочками различной информации на тему свежайших открытий, предположений и слухов; каждый номер настолько пестрит жаргонными словечками, что некоторые абзацы походят на кашу из вслепую набранных слов, кажется даже принадлежащих разным языкам.  
Однажды – точнее, одним ясным солнечным весенним утром – несколько человек купили, взяли почитать или каким-либо другим способом раздобыли экземпляр свежего номера, и каждый из этих людей перечитывал одно и то же объявление – потому что оно звучало слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

_«Квартиры в Крауниншилд Хаус, Хай-стрит 80, Аркхем. $30/мес. Четыре квартиры 2сп/1в, одна 3сп/1в – в подвале. После ремонта. Групповые обряды и ритуалы допустимы в разумных пределах. Производство и распространение всех видов опиатов запрещено. Человеческие и животные жертвоприношения запрещены. Никаких собак. Коты – прекрасно. Спросить Эдварда Дерби»_

***

Эдвард Дерби, которого некоторые знали как Эфраима Уэйта, тяжело опустился в кресло у своего захламленного стола и нетерпеливым жестом предложил сесть двум мужчинам напротив. Он уже чувствовал, как подступает мигрень.

***

Почивший муж оставил Эфраиму значительное состояние вместе со здоровым телом, куда он и перенёс свою душу, однако хорошие вещи имеют свойство заканчиваться едва начавшись. Итак, хотя у Эфраима Уэйта была живая плоть, куда он смог переселиться, и сухое местечко для книг и магической утвари, денег на удовлетворение нужды в путешествиях и одежде не хватало. Очевидное решение – найти работу – даже не рассматривалось; Эфраим Уэйт, как любой маг, не зря ел свой хлеб – навыки обращения с людьми и знание светских манер у него были как избалованного десятилетнего ребенка. Вообще говоря, это было в порядке вещей – когда учишь наизусть десять с гаком страниц Акло и дни напролёт придирчиво проверяешь знаки, написанные вдоль границы магического круга, как-то начинаешь пренебрегать освоением запутанного искусства общения с простолюдинами без риска получить по лицу.

Итак, он попросил своего старого «друга» Варнаву Марша из Иннсмута сделать последнее одолжение и прислать нескольких рабочих в Аркхем. Через пару месяцев старый дом поделили на квартиры, распределив между ними старую мебель. Эфраим настоял на том, чтобы заплатить рабочим последними оставшимися деньгами, затем рассчитал арендную плату для каждых из пяти апартаментов (третий этаж он решил приберечь для собственных нужд) и наконец связался с редактором «Тауматургического вестника», чтобы дать объявление. 

И стал ждать.

***

– Я недавно продал наш старый семейный дом одному заинтересованному родственнику – решил, что мне он на самом деле ни к чему. Я, знаете ли, много путешествую, – ясной счастливой улыбкой человека, не имевшего ровно никаких забот, улыбнулся Эфраиму тощий мужчина в очках. – Уж слишком хлопотно приглядывать за целым особняком. Поэтому я подумал, что будет намного лучше снять квартиру напополам с другом…

Друг, о котором шла речь, бросил быстрый взгляд на своего спутника. Оба, кажется, были примерно одного возраста, однако если первый, Рэндольф Картер, был странно худым и бледным, будто в любую минуту готовым раствориться в разреженном воздухе (тут Эфраиму резко понадобилось что-нибудь от головной боли), другой, представившийся Ричардом Пикманом, внешность имел более смуглую и земную, даже можно сказать подземную – будто только что выполз из склепа. Он почти не обращал внимания на беседу Картера и Уэйта и предпочитал крутить головой, чтобы лучше рассмотреть резьбу, которая покрывала стены комнаты. К тому же на Пикмане был вычурный берет, а перед его рубашки оказался забрызган красками – вот выпендрёжник! 

Эфраим чуть откинул голову.

– Вы сказали, что оба – люди творческие. Писатель и художник, так? – Он сжал пальцами переносицу и тяжело вздохнул. – Ну ладно, сойдёт. Держать не больше двух кошек одновременно. – Картер открыл было рот, но потом захлопнул его. – Не открывать порталы и не путешествовать во времени в пределах здания. Чтоб никакие упыри не шлялись по коридорам, трупы в квартире держать только для немедленного съедения и никаких мне останков по полу не разбрасывать. Ясно?

Пикман уставился на него без всякого выражения, а потом неожиданно усмехнулся. Зубы его казались нормальными ровно до тех пор, пока не становилось заметно, какие они выщербленные по краям. 

– А вы крепкий орешек, а? – протянул он, наклоняясь вперёд.

– А за вами обоими дурная слава, за каждым своя, – Эфраим начал царапать что-то на клочке бумаги.

«Кто, чёрт побери, продал номер газеты трижды проклятому упырю? И вопрос похлеще – кто в здравом уме согласится жить с таким в одной квартире?»

– Позвольте мне заверить, что вам не о чем беспокоиться, – улыбка Картера пропала. – Нам просто нужно место для отдыха, вот и всё. Если бы я… мы собирались и дальше жить так, как жили в Стране Снов, то зачем нам вообще было оттуда уходить?

Эфраим закусил губу и вгляделся в лицо Картера, а потом медленно и отчётливо произнёс:

– Вы здесь ради отдыха, а я – сестра Роза Мария из церквушки на Хилл-стрит. Слушайте, на самом деле мне плевать. Мне нужны деньги, у меня тут целый дом, отремонтированный и готовый к сдаче, и хотя я предпочитаю, чтобы тут бродили люди моего круга, меньше всего мне хочется неприятностей с соседями и местными властями. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, о чём я. 

Картер кивнул и скрестил ноги – чтобы через мгновение снова их расставить. Пикман всё ещё ухмылялся. Эфраим уже чуял кровавые лужи, которые придётся подтирать в коридорах, как только художник переедет в дом. И всё же, деньги есть деньги. 

– Итак, куда же я подевал договор…

***

– А я только подумал, что наконец избавился от вашего брата… – проворчал Эфраим, не делая, однако, попытки схватить пистолет, спрятанный в ящике стола.

Глубоководный долго пялился на него, а потом ответил. Голос его был лишен булькающего урчания и характерного для соплеменников кваканья, и имел скорее странные музыкальные модуляции. Создание было мужского пола (впрочем, с ними никогда нельзя быть уверенным), очень, очень высоким – больше восьми футов, не считая трёх гребней на макушке, полуопущенных на спину – с гладкой серой кожей, как у дельфина. Оно… он был одет в замысловатые доспехи определённой воинской касты, что также сбивало Эфраима с толку – разве её представители не должны находиться исключительно в Р'лайхе? Так зачем – кто бы мог подумать! – большие шишки послали одного из таких воинов, да ещё и лейтенанта, на сушу?

– Ты нарушил Клятву, убил женщину, которая по праву принадлежала к нашему народу, и всё равно остался в живых. В тот момент, когда ты не обеспечил возмещение ущерба, цена на твои внутренности взлетела, и если хочешь, чтобы они оставались на своём месте, то продолжишь служить Ордену Дагона.

– Кстати, а зачем тебя сюда послали? – Эфраим потёр лоб, украдкой мечтая о грелке со льдом, которая ждала своего часа в его квартире. – Определённо, истинная причина всех твоих проблем не я.

Глубоководный усмехнулся тонкими губами, потом ответил:

– Ты такой же инструмент, как и я, мне здесь совсем не нравится. Воздух сухой и грязный, еда отвратительна на вкус, а большинство людей, которых я встретил, невыносимы.

– Ты не ответил на вопрос.

– И не собирался.

«Такие дела», – подумал Эфраим, заполняя бумаги. Ему было любопытно, но он совершенно ясно видел рукояти двух мечей, которые носило создание. 

– Мне нужно знать твоё имя. Звания недостаточно.

– Меня зовут О'гхихануоакхаа'раввиоа, что, насколько я знаю, переводится как «Тот, кто подражает песням дельфинов».

Эфраим уставился на Глубоководного.

– Или Кхаа'р, что значит просто Дельфин.

Эфраим неуклюже кашлянул. Кхаа'р скроил раздражённо-сконфуженную, правда, не без лёгкого намёка на самоиронию, гримасу. 

– Да, я из семейства, которое поощряет брачные союзы с дельфинами, чтобы потомство получилось сильнее и проворнее.

– А ещё – умнее. И намного более жестокое.

Кхаа'р лениво моргнул. Мембраны, заменявшие ему веки, были совершенно прозрачными, и, как заметил Эфраим, слегка поблёскивали. Менее искушённый наблюдатель вообще бы ничего увидел.

– Так ты записал всё, что рассказала жена.

– Я скажу один раз: если ты или те, с кем ты якшаешься, проявите хоть какое-то чрезмерное любопытство по отношению к этому дому – вылетите отсюда быстрее, чем скажете «зооэрастия».

– Нет вопросов, – пожал плечами Кхаар. – Через пару дней приедет мой сосед, он привезёт плату за этот месяц и наши вещи.

***

– Я хочу подвал. Нет, скажу иначе: мне нужен подвал. Могу переехать хоть завтра

Эфраим вперился в сидящего напротив человека: у того на лице, одежде и повадках вот такими буквами было написано «прозектор».

– А тебя разве не разорвали ожившие трупы, с которыми ты экспериментировал? – брякнул Эфраим. – Клянусь, до меня доходили такие слухи…

– А тебе разве не выстрелили в голову несколько раз подряд? – парировал гость, не моргнув глазом. Выражение его лица чуть смягчилось – будто намеренно затупили топор. – Постарайся не особенно об этом задумываться, а то головная боль, преследующая тебя в последние дни, здорово обострится.

У Эфраима отвисла челюсть.

– Ты как…

Герберт Уэст закатил глаза и вытащил ручку из нагрудного кармана.

– Просто покажи, где подписать. Могу заплатить аванс за первые три месяца. Также мне потребуется некоторая помощь, чтобы перевезти тяжёлое оборудование со старого места обитания.

***

Эфраим чувствовал, что ему требуется выпить стопочку. Или сразу пять.

– Ладно, ладно, смотри сам: за последние две недели я сдал жильё упырю, который маскируется под человека, чёртовому зомби и всамделишнему Глубоководному, но это…

– Ага, Кхаа'р, я его видел. Вообще-то, я собираюсь жить с ним. 

– Я хочу сказать, что… погоди. Что?

Отвратительное нечто дерзко задрало бровь. 

Эфраим чувствовал себя так, будто его надули. Когда он давал объявление, то надеялся привлечь… ну, других магов. Предпочтительно, тупого и самодовольного толка, с которыми было бы забавно пособачиться. Большинство чернокнижников старой школы вроде него самого давным-давно умерли – от старости или погибли в ходе проваленного ритуала.

Но это нечто, однако, миновал упадок, раздиравший оккультное сообщество в последние лет тридцать. Это было очевидно – по гордой манере держаться, понимающему взгляду, который оно бросило на переполнявшие кабинет амулеты, хитроумно скрытые под маской деревянной резьбы, и наконец по насмешливому фырканью, которое оно издало, когда решило, что вот это, например, может вынести с закрытыми глазами. Ох, Ной Уэйтли и правда это сделал! Эфраим смутно припомнил, как старый пень нёс напыщенную чушь насчёт Йог-Сотота, Древних и конца света – ля-ля-ля, сто раз уже слышал.

Эфраим потерял всякую связь с Ноем лет пятьдесят назад – когда тот наконец вернулся домой к жене. Вспомнил последнюю полученную от него открытку: Ной писал, что у них родилась дочь и…

– Это ж сколько тебе лет?.. – брякнул он.

Нечто уставилось на него, потом поёрзало, устраиваясь поудобней. Это оказалось непросто: мешал нелепый рост. Плюс наличие хвоста.

– Давай начистоту…

– Послушай, когда ты второй раз сказал, как тебя зовут, я наконец понял, кто ты такой…

– …является кто-то типа меня, не пролезает в дверь, оба рта на виду и всё такое…

– …потому что я знал твоего деда, знаешь ли, и он, бывало, рассказывал о твоем... отце, полагаю?.. И я всегда думал, что на Ноя свалили младенца…

– …и заявляет, что собрался жить вместе с высокопоставленным Глубоководным – когда я сказал «высокопоставленный», то имел в виду « _действительно_ большая шишка в храме Р'лайха»…

– …и десять лет спустя я услышал сплетни о Данвиче, самого мрачного толка – насчёт неудачного ритуала, а, представь себе, ничего на самом деле слышать был бы не должен, поскольку мне в голову разрядили револьвер…

– …ты понятия не имеешь, что вокруг тебя творится, а что ещё хуже – хочешь во всём разобраться – с твоим-то опытом…

– …всё, чего я сейчас хочу – это чтобы вещи наконец начали обретать смысл, а пока его что-то не видать. Совсем. Поварись ты в этих кругах с моё, поверь, давно усвоил бы, что нужно прочно стоять на ногах, во что бы эти самые ноги ни упирались. 

Они оба на мгновенье замолкли. Нечто поскребло в бороде и чуть улыбнулось. До этого его лицо выглядело хоть и козлообразно, но несомненно по-человечески. А с ухмылкой приобрело вид откровенно демонический. Потому что ну не может человеческий рот настолько широко растягиваться!

– Месяц назад я говорил с мистером Маршем, и он обмолвился, что ты можешь пожалеть, пуская в дом себе подобных, и плевать на деньги, – доверительно сказало оно. – Я спросил: похож я на человека, которому есть дело до того, чтобы Эфраим Уэйт крепко спал по ночам?

Эфраим издал ошарашенный смешок.

– Да ты точно до мозга костей внук Ноя Уэйтли!

После того, как имя Уилбура Уэйтли было вписано в контракт Кхаар’а, они пожали руки. До сих пор оба такими вещами не утруждались.

– Вроде бы, мне пятнадцать, – признался Уилбур. – Однако мне говорили, что с точки зрения… эмоционального опыта – это где-то тридцать восемь.

– Ой, да всё в порядке, у твоего деда кризис среднего возраста наступил в двадцать шесть. Возможно, это наследственное. – Уилбур на это ничего не ответил и собрался уходить. – И, э, ещё кое-что…

Уилбур остановился и уставился – вернее, опустил взгляд с высоты своего роста – на Эфраима.

– Ты что-то говорил о ртах. В смысле – во множественном числе?


	2. Глава 1. Не ленись - поделись!

Квартира Герберта Уэста была до безобразия огромной, и если естественного освещения явно не хватало, то мебели, ковров и произведений искусства было в избытке. Человеку новому обстановка напоминала крайне комфортабельную пещеру.

– В основном я перенёс сюда всё чрезмерно вычурное барахло – подумалось, что жильца для подвала может и не найтись, – сознался Эфраим, занимая кресло слева от хозяина квартиры.

– Ну, мне нравится, как ты тут всё устроил, даже если уборка окажется совершенно кошмарным делом, – проворчал Герберт, выставляя на кофейный столик две бутылки виски. – Ну ладно, народ! Между прочим, купил набор стаканов специально для этих посиделок... Здесь лёд…

Собравшиеся вокруг стола забормотали благодарности и начали готовить себе напитки. Первая бутылка ходила по рукам довольно медленно.

– Если в чём человечество и превзошло Глубоководных – так это в производстве спиртных напитков, – признал Кхаа’р. 

Сидевший слева от него Уилбур Уэйтли проворчал, что кое-кто пьёт как рыба. Оба помещались на огромном диване, который стоял прямо перед широким камином. Их соседи, Рэндольф Картер и Ричард Пикман занимали два кресла по левую сторону.

– Вы с Уилбуром были очень любезны, когда я переезжал, помогли мне со всеми этими коробками, – Герберт тонко улыбнулся Кхаару, высыпая в центр стола горку жареных орехов. – Даже когда кое-кто попытался прочесть мои записи…

– Попытка не пытка, – бессовестно заявил Уилбур и осторожно отхлебнул из стакана. Кхаар бросил на него странный взгляд, а потом спросил:

– А ты разве не собирался использовать для телодвижений вроде питания и питья только рот на хвосте?

Тот пожал плечами:

– Вообще да, но миссис Марш сказала, что это отвратительно.

Эфраим хохотнул: он ясно увидел, как миссис Марш приказывает отродью Йог-Сотота заправить рубашку и сесть прямо.

– А я бы поглядел, как ты ешь спагетти хвостом… – влез Пикман и закинул в рот пекан. 

– Приходи на обед в любое время, только без фотоаппарата.

Герберт кашлянул и поднялся с места. Присутствующие выжидающе посмотрели на него.

– У меня два заявления.

Рэндольф шикнул на Пикмана: тот набил рот пеканами, будто пытаясь изобразить белку – получилось похоже. 

– Во-первых, почти месяц назад меня повысили и теперь я занимаю должность главного патологоанатома в аркхемском морге – и именно поэтому живу один, в то время как вам, неудачникам, приходится пользоваться общими ванными, – Герберт замолк и благодарно кивнул, принимая аплодисменты. – Во-вторых, после целого года трудных экспериментов, подвергаясь постоянной опасности быть придушенным одним из своих реанимированных «пациентов», я наконец создал противоядие для своей сыворотки.

После этого все вскочили со своих мест с одобрительными возгласами. Доктор смущённо улыбался, пожимая гостям руки.

– Блестяще! Теперь ты наконец можешь выкинуть топор и мясорубку, – съязвил Рэндольф, когда пришла его очередь. – Впрочем, думаю, Ричард и его друзья будут оплакивать эту потерю вечно.

– Никакой больше доставки еды! – драматично возопил Пикман, прикладывая ко лбу тыльную сторону ладони. – Теперь уже не подцепишь дёргающийся мешок с ужином, когда течения Мискатоника несут его в твои ждущие руки! – Он схватился за сердце. – Мы умрём с голоду! Снова глодать на кладбище полусгнившие трупы, толкаться как сельди в бочке…

При этом ухмылка Рэндольфа несколько поблёкла, зато Уилбур и Эфраим буквально взвыли от смеха. Герберт позволил себе улыбнуться – во второй раз за вечер: 

– Я и не подозревал, что обеспечиваю сообщество аркхэмских упырей хлебом насущным…

– Единолично, заметь! – Пикман подмигнул ему. – Мы знали твоё расписание наизусть. Каждый вторник и пятницу ты воскрешал, потом рубил на куски и дробил в фарш по меньшей мере одно тело. Заблаговременно вытаскивал кости и за пару часов до рассвета избавлялся от нескольких тюков мяса, сбрасывая их в реку со Старого моста. 

– Ага, а ты знаешь, сколько бессонных ночей я провёл, пытаясь скрыть свои провалы от начальства? Да я все выходные напролёт отсыпался! – по примеру Пикмана Герберт взял из миски кешью, закинул его в рот и опасливо разжевал. – Да это просто поставило крест на моей общественной жизни, если ты понимаешь, о чём я, – эти слова были встречены уже не очередным взрывом хохота, но хором понимающих усмешек. – Вы только вообразите, как изменится моя жизнь после этого открытия! Никаких больше ночных бдений. Никакой возни с бумагами. Теперь всё, что нужно сделать – это смешать компоненты противоядия в соответствии с внесёнными в сыворотку изменениями, поставить подопытному укол в конце эксперимента – и всё, возвращай тело на своё место и концы в воду!

– Всякий раз, как кто-нибудь разглагольствует о том, что смог обойти правила, я чувствую, что нашёл брата по разуму, – заметил Уилбур, отсалютовав Герберту стаканом – и тот незамедлительно ответил ему тем же. 

Они какое-то время болтали, Пикман ухитрился съесть все пеканы, а Рэндольф вскоре обнаружил, что по просьбе Кхаар’а читает наизусть некоторые из своих любимых стихотворений. После они поговорили о театре (какие-то детишки из Мискатоникского Университета захотели поставить «Короля в жёлтом» – решено было пойти на премьеру и закидать актёров яйцами до полного провала), выставках (внезапное возвращение Пикмана вылилось в несколько полученных им приглашений на разные мероприятия, Картер предположил, что он, вполне вероятно, привлечёт больше внимания, чем сами художники; признали, что Пикман непременно должен пойти, ноблесс оближ, и всё такое) и, конечно, об оккультных сферах. 

И вот тут Эфраим бегом помчался к себе за ещё одной бутылкой виски.

– Ну ладно, дражайшие мои жильцы, время признаний! – возгласил он, наполняя пустые стаканы. – Как каждый из вас выжил после своей, так сказать, смерти? Я хочу правду, всю правду и ничего кроме правды!

– Я помню, как меня разорвали «пациенты», – начал Герберт, сделав большой глоток – для храбрости. – Боль, как вы можете предположить, была… неописуемая. От страданий у меня в глазах потемнело, – он прервался, чтобы поставить стакан на стол. – Я пришёл в себя спустя почти десять лет, в клетушке заброшенного дома где-то на задворках Бостона. Я обнаружил, что кто-то… или что-то… сшило меня вновь, – тут он расстегнул воротник и продемонстрировал почти невидимые швы над ключицей. – Кстати, работа мастерская, первоклассные нитки.

В комнате воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь потрескиванием камина. Эфраим мысленно благословил электричество и яркие лампочки, которые ввернул в доме повсюду.

– Сначала я думал, что в конце концов сойду с ума: всё, что случилось после той ночи, заставляло думать, что это был не боле чем жуткий кошмар… вот только всё было наяву. Ради всего святого, всё произошло на самом деле и у меня есть шрамы, чтобы это доказать! – Герберт снова схватил стакан – чтобы тут же поставить его на место. – Познать такую боль и снова вернуться к жизни – разве можно вообразить более страшное проклятье?

– …И ты всё равно продолжаешь эксперименты – зачем? – Отчётливый голос Пикмана разрушил напряжённую атмосферу, за что каждый из присутствующих был ему втайне благодарен.

– Потому что думаю, что это мой второй шанс, – коротко ответил Герберт. – Шанс взглянуть на всё с другой точки зрения. Найти пробелы в логике, слабые места в методах. Вернуть человеческое существо к жизни – на этот раз правильно.

– Но это невозможно, – влез Уилбур. – Как ты собрался оживлять без души?

– Души? – Герберт произнёс это слово тем тоном, каким обыкновенно произносил фразу «уважение к мёртвым». 

– Ну, типа, дух, искра, сущность… та штука, за которой охотятся козодои, алё?

Теперь все уставились на Улбура. Тот чуть насупился, но соизволил объяснить:

– Ну, всем известно, что козодои прилетают за душой, когда она отходит от тела в момент смерти. Они чуют смерть за мили и несколько дней пути.

– Козодои это… вроде птицы, так? – вежливо уточнил Герберт.

– Ага. За мной увязалось несколько штук, когда я последний раз ездил в Аркхем, а потом, когда я пытался кое-что забрать из университета и меня убили, они так и налетели…

– В смысле – из Мискатоникского Университета? – перебил его Эфраим. – Тебе что там понадобилось?

– Скорее всего, книга, – вместо Улбура ответил Кхаа’р. – Он любит книги. У него настоятельная потребность красть у других книги по колдовству.

Заработанный в ответ на эти слова тычок под рёбра Глубоководный проигнорировал.

– Вот так мы с ним и познакомились, – Кхаа’р указал на Улбура большим пальцем. – Он пытался ограбить библиотеку в заброшенном зале Ордена Дагона. Поскольку священников в Иннсмуте не осталось, охранников тоже… кроме меня, конечно.

– Не верю, что кого-то с твоими навыками послали охранять полувымершую колонию, – пробурчал Эфраим.

– Они и не посылали, – ответил Уилбур, продолжая свирепо глядеть на Кхаар’а. – Он там был для поднятия боевого духа, устранения последствий – смотрел, могут ли иннсмутские заплатить компенсацию за разрушение Рифа Дьявола…

– Мы нашли предателя – один из выводка Маршей, – кивнул Кхаа’р в ответ на удивлённый выдох Эфраима. – У него тогда как раз началась трансформация, поэтому мы его пощадили. Приговорили к рабству.

– Это означает, что с него содрали кожу, и теперь он будет мастерить дешёвые побрякушки, пока в один прекрасный день не выколет себе глаз собственным резцом, – угрюмо перевёл Уилбур и отхлебнул виски.

Эфраиму с Рэндольфом стало дурно. Герберт кашлянул.

– Уилбур, так ты говорил насчёт душ и как козодои забрали твою…

– Так и было, они поймали меня и принесли прямо на Сторожевой Холм, обратно домой, в Данвич. К тому времени брат мой был давно мёртв, обратился в прах и стал навеки недосягаем, – Уилбур бросил на Картера многозначительный взгляд. – Отец, скорей всего, рассказывал те про моего брата-близнеца. Что я должен был следить за ним и что не сумел. Спорю, будь у него выбор, он бы вернул назад его вместо меня…

Глаза Герберта под очками расширились.

– Если твой… отец способен возвращать людей к жизни, тогда…

Рэндольф не дал ему закончить:

– Я тебя уверяю, будь Йог-Сотот… _лично_ заинтересован в твоём случае, он бы позвал меня, чтобы вывести тебя обратно в Явный Мир.

– П-прошу прощения?..

– На самом деле, это немного сложно. Йог-Сотот по сути – воплощение времени и пространства, и правда, нечто вроде бога. Также он заперт где-то за пределами нашей вселенной. Он воскресил Уилбура, вернул меня из забвения и научил, как вывести его из Бездны и…

– Обожаю эту историю! – театральным шёпотом произнёс Пикман. – Как Рэндольф в одном из своих путешествий застрял в теле пришельца и…

– Я обошёл и Явный Мир, и Страну Снов вдоль и поперёк, – Картер повысил голос, чтобы заглушить Пикмана, – и до сих пор странствую, когда представится случай, несмотря на… или может быть, _благодаря_ ошибкам, которые совершил. Кроме того, что есть ошибки, как не выученные нами уроки? – Он улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла неожиданно горькой. – Я никогда не умирал по-настоящему, но однажды чуть не потерял самого себя из-за собственной глупости и высокомерия… Йог-Сотот… отец Улбура… он тогда помог мне – вырвал из тюрьмы, про которую заикнулся Ричард, тюрьмы, созданной из чуждой плоти и души, позволил вернуться в собственное тело, и попросил отвести обратно в Явный Мир его сына…

– …а по дороге они подобрали меня – в самой глубокой дыре Мира Снов. Тоже мне одинокий упырь – просто жалкий автостопщик! – Пикман приобнял Рэндольфа за костлявые плечи. – Ну и компашка же подобралась: отродье Йог-Сотота, шатающееся как новорождённый ягнёнок, упырь, который слишком соскучился по своему берету, и один из величайших сновидцев, которые когда-либо существовали!

– К счастью, путешествие было короткое, – проворчал Уилбур.

– Мы даже песен не спели!.. – пожаловался Пикман. – И не купили сувениров.

– Ну ладно, у нас есть двое воскресших, одна жертва обмена телами и… – Эфраим считал на пальцах, ему пришлось дважды проверить, потому что разум плавал в приятных волнах алкогольного тумана, однако никто этого комментировать не стал. – И… Так что, упырям между двумя мирами ходить легче?

– Ну, примерно как переплыть океан. Хотя нужно быть не одному, а с друзьями: безопаснее плыть через Атлантику на большом корабле, чем на утлой шлюпке.

– Да, но… разве ты не родился человеком? – спросил Кхаа’р. – Или есть такие ритуалы и заклинания, которые могут сделать из человека упыря?

– Упырём нельзя стать – им надо родиться. Всё намного сложнее, – Пикман стянул берет и запустил пальцы в густые тёмные волосы. – Говорят, что те, кто выбирает себе такую судьбу, должны родиться… с задатком упыря в душе; и в то же время, когда мы окончательно меняемся, внутри нас остаётся частичка человечности, которую мы храним и помним, на случай, если захотим вернуться.

– Так… ты и сейчас можешь стать упырём? – недоверчиво спросил Уилбур. – Я-то думал, это билет в один конец.

– Родился упырём – помрёшь упырём. Если ты человек – человеком и останешься. Это как входить в знакомую роль, как влезать в удобный старый костюм, – объяснил Пикман. – А с тобой что, рыба моя? Ты как умер?

Кхаа'р презрительно фыркнул.

– Я похож на того, кого можно легко убить? Я родился пятнадцать тысячелетий назад и жив до сих пор. Я был очевидцем взлёта и падения многочисленных цивилизаций. Я сражался с величайшими героями Гипербореи, чьи кости теперь лежат забытые в многовековых льдах Севера. Я был в армии, которая разграбила Атлантиду. Я входил в отряд, который захватил шоггота, чтобы сделать из него личного слугу Дагона...

– Я тя вырубил копией "De Vermis Mysteriis" в кожаной обложке, – Уилбур похлопал Кхаа'ра по плечу. – Ты пьян, иди домой. 

– Я знаю, где ты спишь. – Глубоководный попытался погрозить соседу пальцем, но угодил ему в нос, забавно приподняв кончик. Эфраим смеялся над этим вместе с остальными, а потом внезапно обнаружил, что все на него смотрят.

– Чего?

– Твоя очередь, мистер домовладелец, – Рэндольф вежливо наполнил его стакан, а потом плеснул и себе.

– Как ты выжил?– в лоб потребовал Уилбур. – Лучший друг твоего… мужа – ха, ну и смешная же у тебя рожа, честно! – лучший друг твоего мужа раскрыл твоё пристрастие к похищению тел и пристрелил тебя. А чо потом?

– Я… э-э-э, ну…

– Признаюсь, когда впервые услышал в морге историю о бреднях Аптона и его дальнейшем самоубийстве, решил, что это очередная байка, Аркхэм ими так и кишит, – сознался Герберт.

– Я… не знаю. Я просто очнулся в своей постели, здесь, в доме. А когда купил вечернюю газету, узнал, что накануне Аптон застрелился.

На миг все замолчали, а потом Пикман, как мятежный дух, разрушил тишину, озвучив мысли присутствующих:

– У-у-у, страсти какие!

Так закончился вечер, полный алкоголя, мрачных рассказов и дружеского единения.


	3. Глава 2. Тихие деньки

ТРАХ-ТАРАРАХ!

Ужасающий звук разнёсся по улице, затряслись стёкла, а жители окрестных домов испуганно выглянули из-за дверей. В страхе застыл прохожий, кто-то ошарашено вскрикнул; пожилой джентльмен комично отпрыгнул в сторону, стиснув маленький кожаный дипломат; молодая мать крепко прижала к себе сына и дико заозиралась; рухнула тщательно уложенная горка апельсинов на прилавке перед продуктовым магазином и фрукты раскатились по мостовой.

С оглушительным визгом остановился знакомый местным «паккард». Водитель – мужчина средних лет с растрепанными светлыми волосами, одетый в экстравагантный тёмно-синий костюм – выпрыгнул из машины, тщательно закрыл и запер дверцу, а потом зашагал к одному из частных домов. На лице его, смертельно-бледном, была отчётливо видна смесь страха и злости. Он налетел на пожилого джентльмена, не извинился, не обратил внимания на соседей, проводивших его изумлёнными взглядами. Губы его карикатурно искривились и через пару секунд он взревел:

– УЭЙТЛИ!!!

 

***

Круг был произведением искусства – совершенные линии, филигранные значки, нарисованный лучшим из когда-либо существовавших порошков Ибн-Гази (и он об этом знал – ещё бы, освоил это ремесло в пятилетнем возрасте). Выбранное для ритуала благовоние состояло из пяти разных трав, каждую из которых он опробовал и отобрал лично как наиболее эффективную для входа в транс – с учётом весьма специфической биологии своего отца.

Удовлетворённый тем, как легко он всё устроил, и полный чувством приятного предвкушения Уилбур Уэйтли уселся в центре круга, поудобнее устроил причудливого вида скрещенные ноги и как вторым кругом обернулся хвостом.

И начал читать заклинание.

 

***

Кхаа’р сидел в маленькой кухоньке квартиры, которую он с некоторых пор делил с отродьем Йог-Сотота. На столе перед ним лежала огромная кипа газет и журналов, которые он внимательно читал, иногда делая пометки в маленьком блокноте. Карандаш казался совсем хлипким и крохотным в его здоровенной руке с четырьмя перепончатыми пальцами. Он сидел прямо как палка, три спинных плавника, так же как и грудные, по обеим сторонам лица, были аккуратно сложены.

На крюке над мойкой висел кусок свежего мяса, а под ним стояла большая чаша для сбора капавшей крови. Чаша была почти полной.

Квартира их располагалась на втором этаже, прямо напротив жилища Картера и Пикмана: маленькая, из окон открывался вид на Хай-стрит, и Вест-стрит, и доверху загромождённая пожитками. В шкафу были собраны многочисленные старые тома, в большинстве своём написанные от руки и битые временем. Страницы с аккуратно собранными записями и рисунками, а также пергаментные свитки заполняли буфет или свисали со стоявшего неподалёку самодельного пюпитра для чтения. На одной из полок помещался странного вида телескоп с десятком фильтров всех мыслимых цветов. В подставке для зонтиков рядом с настенной вешалкой торчали два копья. На столе гостиной располагалась угрожающая коллекция странной формы кинжалов и метательных звёзд. И наконец на временном алтаре в маленькой нише кто-то любовно разложил огромный щит со страшным изображением торжествующего Глубоководного, попиравшего гору человеческих голов, ужасные лица которых были выполнены с особым мастерством, пару кошмарно искривленных и смертельно-острых сабель, а также три шлема, широченную нагрудную пластину в комплекте с наплечниками и набором наручей – всё богато украшенное и местами позолоченное.

С места за кухонным столом Кхаа’ру открывался прекрасный обзор обеих спален. Он почти видел, как из-под двери комнаты Уилбура пробивается бледный свет. Вскоре воздух наполнился резкими запахами из других измерений.

ТРАХ-ТАРАРАХ!

С пару секунд дом неистово трясло. Лязгнули доспехи и копья, а с полки с чрезмерно громким стуком (похоже, из-за окованного железом переплёта) упала криво стоявшая книга.

Из-под двери пошёл дым, а сама она внезапно распахнулась, явив Уилбура собственной персоной. Тот шагнул назад, оступился и рухнул на пол, немного полежал спокойно, не забыв перед этим пинком закрыть дверь. Кхаа’ру показалось, что он видел яркое мерцание… царапину, разрез, какую-то щель… висевшую в воздухе посреди комнаты – та быстро затянулась и исчезла.

В абсолютной после грохота тишине с улицы донёсся голос:

– УЭЙТЛИ!!!

Уилбур мрачно ухмыльнулся.

– Кажись, – хрипло начал он, – тут ничего не происходит без ведома мистера домовладельца, а?

Кхаа’р что-то нацарапал в блокноте, а потом ответил:

– Не беспокойся, сомневаюсь, что на этот раз он выполнит своё обещание и выпустит тебе кишки.

– А, с этими старыми хрычами никогда не знаешь, чего ждать…

– Пикман принёс свежего мяса, как я его вчера просил. Есть хочешь?

– Умираю с голоду. Чо там?

– Думаю, телятина.

 

***

Когда в квартиру ввалился Эфраим Уэйт, то застал там зрелище уже вполне привычное для тех, кто регулярно навещал обоих жильцов нечеловеческого происхождения.

Кхаа’р нарезаͬл большой ломоть мяса на кусочки и щедро посыпаͬл некоторые пряностью, по виду похожей на зелёную морскую соль. Приправленное мясо по мере того, как таяла соль, медленно, но заметно становилось серовато-зелёным. Неприправленные кусочки укладывались на блюдце перед Уилбуром, который бережно держал чашу с кровью. Хвост был обвит вокруг руки и кончик его раскрыт, обнажая длинный как у змеи язык и ряд бритвенно-острых почти прозрачных зубов. Язык аккуратно лакал кровь, как-то умудряясь подбирать струйку крупных капель, текущую из уголка пасти.

– …и вообще, ничего нового я не узнал. Только хороший порошок извёл.

– Но отец хотя бы подтвердил твои подозрения?

– Да я и так особо не сомневался.

Оба прервали разговор и уставились на Эфраима, гнев которого, кажется, исчез.

– Т-ты что, вызывал Йог-Сотота здесь? _Здесь?_ В моём доме?

Уилбур закатил глаза, на лице его было ясно написано раздражение.

– Если бы я мог вызвать отца здесь, время остановилось бы, а пространство исказилось бы до неузнаваемости, и он поглотил бы всю планету. Но я _не могу_. Я могу только… – тут он сморщился от отвращения, – …поговорить с ним. Или скорее _наорать_ на него.

– Да как ты вообще сумел… связаться с Йог-Сототом, когда он предположительно заперт за пределами любого известного измерения и вселенной? – Эфраим сел на единственный свободный стул; тщательно продуманные угрозы выселения, которые он уже успел мысленно составить, теперь совершенно забылись.

– Слышь, это ведь не погулять сходить!

– Нет-нет, я в том смысле – как ты вообще это сделал? Есть какое-то… слабое место, или особые условия или… целый обряд?

– Труднее, чем в Данвиче, где меня родили, но я справился. Иногда даже Кхаа’р не знает, что я взываю к отцу, хотя живёт за стенкой.

– …Ты и раньше вызывал его в моём доме?

– …Я думал, те просто нравятся благовония.

 

***

**День 30**

Герберт Уэст, Ричард Пикман и Рэндольф Картер склонились над ванной, уставившись внутрь с нездоровым интересом.

– Берт, вот оно!.. – наконец выдохнул художник полным восхищения голосом. – Главное достижение твоей карьеры. Последний штрих. Жемчужина в твоей короне.

– Оно прекрасно, правда? – тихо сказал Герберт, пропустив «Берта» мимо ушей.

Рэндольф медленно повернулся и оглядел их: на лицах обоих расползлась одинаковая идиотская усмешка.

– Вот потому у вас никого и нет, – выронил он.

– Да тише ты! – одёрнул его Пикман.

На дне ванны копошилось крохотное… нечто. Оно состояло из нескольких сшитых ладонями вместе кистей рук. У него было три глаза, один зелёный и два карих, которые постоянно моргали. Нечто мягко перекатывалось из одного конца резервуара в другой. Пикман подбадривал его, выстукивая по стенке ванной «Shave and a Hair Cut» – ушей у создания не было.

Нечто на мгновение остановилось, а потом выстучало «Two Bits». После этого все трое выпрямились.

– Мышечная память, – заключил Герберт.

– …И я таки сошью ему крохотные ботиночки для степа, – решил Пикман. – И научу танцевать чарльстон.

– Ты же не собираешься тащить его на улицу, чтоб встать рядом с протянутой рукой... или собираешься? – Картер пришёл в ужас.

– Ха! Ещё чего! Я подумываю взять его в Страну Снов – ребятам он точно понравится!

– Упыри любят чарльстон?

– В Пнате это был последний писк моды.

 

***

**День 43**

Эфраим грохнул бутылкой лимонада об стол и многозначительно покосился на компанию, которая с привычной непринуждённостью собралась на балконе квартиры последнего этажа. Они даже не потрудились посмотреть на него – лишь одновременно протянули пустые стаканы.

Герберт Уэст, Рэндольф Картер и Ричард Пикман по случаю обзавелись тремя парами одинаковых солнечных очков в пёстрой оправе. Все трое облюбовали кресло-качели, которые на днях установил Эфраим, и в данный момент загорали… если можно загореть в шесть вечера в рубашке с длинными рукавами и – в случае Герберта – широкополой соломенной шляпе.

– На День рожденья я потребую почётный диплом с надписью «Лучшему, терпеливейшему и всепрощающему домовладельцу на всём белом свете», – брюзжал Эфраим, небрежно разливая лимонад по стаканам.

– Надеюсь, Уэйт, ты туда не плюнул, – флегматично заметил Герберт.

– В следующий раз – обязательно… – проворчал маг и опустился в старомодное садовое кресло, утонув в подушках, которые остальные выпихнули за ненадобностью.

– Итак, – Пикман сдвинул очки и нахально пошевелил бровями, – я видел пополнение нашей пёстрой компании.

Рэндольф вздохнул.

– Клянусь, ещё один пошлый комментарий насчёт этих девушек…

– И что? Будешь разводить под моей кроватью зугов, пока я не извинюсь?

Теперь настал черёд сновидца ухмыльнуться.

– Да нет, я просто Уилбуру скажу. Остальное он возьмёт на себя, и я тебе обещаю, он устроит кое-что похуже зугов.

– Ты не посмеешь! – выдохнул Пикман.

Рэндольф эффектно снял очки:

– Это что, вызов? – он демонстративно закусил нижнюю губу.

– Только мне можно подкалывать нашего трудного вьюноша насчёт подружки! – вскричал художник. – А ты не лезь!

– Погодите, в чём дело? – Герберт наклонился так, что с него чуть не свалились очки. – Стойте, придержите коней, давайте с самого начала!

Рэндольф и Пикман пустились объяснять, бессовестно друг друга перебивая, и едва не передрались.

– Они познакомились в прошлом году, через пару месяцев после того как Уилбур воскрес, где-то в лесах Белых гор – в этом месте какие-то особые туманы – пока искали какой-то портал…

– …который не нашли, потому как немного отвлеклись…

– …и поскольку оба… полулюди, понятное дело, они были в восторге наконец встретив кого-то, прошедшего через точно такие же испытания…

– Кажется, они несколько дней провели в заброшенной хижине на опушке леса.

– Спасибо, что напомнил об этой части и прочих намёках…

– Какие намёки! Прямым текстом говорю…

– Если закончишь, я тебя так пну, что охромеешь на неделю… Потом они расстались: Хелен отправилась в земли эльфов навестить родственников, а Уилбур двинулся в Иннсмут.

– …спорю, что в хижине они спали в одной кровати.

Рэндольф отвлёкся и пребольно ущипнул своего соседа по квартире.

– Хотя связь они поддерживали. Она нашла объявление о сдаче этого дома, а уж потом и Уилбур его посоветовал.

Тут в рассказ решил вмешаться Эфраим:

– Это они о новом жильце – миссис Хелен Бомон: вдова, рыжая, зелёные глаза, хорошенькая, но слишком красивая, чтобы быть по-настоящему человеком.

Пока Картер рассказывал, любопытство Герберта постепенно шло на убыль.

– А, я её видел.

– Ага, а Уилбур в неё втрескался самым глупым образом, – уже спокойнее заключил Пикман, его прежнее оживление сдулось из-за реакции доктора или вернее – её отсутствия.

Уэст фыркнул и сдвинул шляпу.

– Ну, об этом не знаю, но вот дама, да простит меня Рэндольф, определённо влюблена по уши.

– Так ты всё знал! – воскликнул Картер.

– Да нет. Я понял, что они знакомы, когда Уилбур легко согласился помочь ей с вещами при переезде, – Герберт тихонько хмыкнул. – И я убедился, что она и правда влюбилась, когда наткнулся на неё вчера в квартире Уилбура.

– Чего? – Рэндольф едва не поперхнулся лимонадом.

– Правда? – Эфраим молниеносно выпрямился.

– Да ладно! – ухмыльнулся Пикман, подпирая подбородок кулаком.

Герберт аж расцвёл от такого внимания.

– Я пришёл сказать Уилбуру и Кхаа’ру, что купил яйца для похода на «Короля в жёлтом» и раздобыл билеты. Постучал в дверь – и обнаружил за ней миссис Бомон собственной персоной. У неё тоже были билеты на «Короля…» и она начала долго и путано объяснять, что соседка по квартире пойти не может, и теперь у неё лишний билет, и не согласится ли Уилбур составить компанию, чтобы не пришлось идти туда в одиночестве?

Пикман разразился истерическим хихиканьем и распугал сидевших на крыше голубей.

– Да я прямо слышал, как парень думает: «Ну вот, все будут кидацца в фуфлыжников на сцене яйцами, а мне придёцца вести себя паинькой. Нечестно!», – тут Герберт очень похоже изобразил акцент Уилбура. – Кхаа’р за его спиной показывал девчонке большие пальцы.

– Я так понял, билет он взял, – над головой Герберта Рэндольф «дал пять» Пикману – прежние распри уже были забыты.

– Да, сэр, ещё и «спасибо» сказал.

– Так мы собираемся сделать пьесу действительно _жёлтой_ или как?.. – Эфраим за свои девяносто с хвостиком лет научился правильно расставлять приоритеты. Если и было у него в жизни увлечение – так это затевать свары с юными оккультистами, пока они с воплями не разбегутся.

– Нет, и пока ты не спросил – я вернул билеты, – Герберт вытянул руку со стаканом. – Лимонада, пожалуйста!

– Он прав, – примирительно сказал Рэндольф. – Нечестно будет, если мы заставим парня глупо выглядеть перед дамой. Не так уж много у него свиданий – пусть хоть разок повеселится.

Все кивнули и выпили за Уилбура, пожелав ему всего наилучшего с Хелен Бомон и их совместным свиданием. Они немного посидели в тишине, наслаждаясь закатным небом, и встретили восход Венеры.

– Так что насчёт яиц?

**День 44**

– Ты хоть понимаешь, что у нас осталось по десятку яиц на нос, а? – небрежно спросил Эфраим, доставая противни.

– Ай, поедим омлеты с недельку – вот они и кончатся, – Рэндольф взбивал масло с сахаром в большой миске, рядом с ним Герберт смешивал ваниль с яйцами.

Это была уже вторая партия. На другом конце стола (того самого, что Уэст использовал для своих экспериментов – он клялся, что вымыл его тремя видами чистящих средств) Пикман и Рукастый ложками раскладывали по противню тесто для печенья. Ну, или вернее – Пикман раскладывал, а Рукастый бродил вокруг и выстукивал отрывки прилипчивых джазовых мотивчиков, которым научился пару дней назад.

– Ради бога, мужик, хватит ложку облизывать! – рявкнул Герберт.

Пикман вздрогнул, взглянул на него, а потом зачерпнул ложкой ещё теста и с вызовом запихнул его в рот.

– Сальмонеллу подхватишь, там же сырые яйца! – обругал его доктор.

– Да ладно, я годами ел недельные трупы! – вскричал Пикман.

– Просто прекрати уже обжираться! – Герберт сорвался на крик.

– Нет!

Прямо в нос художнику прилетело яйцо.

Как только началась заварушка, Эфраим и Рэндольф тут же нырнули под стол, яйца так и свистели в воздухе, а на пол градом сыпалась скорлупа и желток.

– Ну, посмотрим на это с другой стороны, – попытался пошутить Рэндольф, – тут везде кафель, его легко отмыть.

– Ну да, стены, пол и даже потолок в порядке, зато скатерть… Тончайшее немецкое кружево, я её на медовый месяц купил – три дня торчал в Мюнхене, ждал, пока закончат, – Эфраим будто лимон съел.

– Три дня – из-за скатерти?

– Двадцать семь скатертей пяти размеров.

Рэндольф задумчиво хмыкнул, а потом протянул руку и сдёрнул скатерть со стола. Миски и противни звякнули, но устояли.

Эфраим присвистнул.

– Ого!

– Это один и моих скрытых талантов – вроде того, как заставить Пикмана убраться и мусор выбросить.

– Убраться, а?

– Точно!


	4. Интерлюдия первая: Кошмары

Резкий стук в окно разбудил Ричарда Пикмана словно ушат воды на голову. На мгновенье глаза его широко раскрылись и он уставился в знакомую темноту спальни. Очертания небольшого подсвечника, высокий силуэт платяного шкафа, запах красок и вина – всё это окутывало его коконом реальности и надёжности. Он был дома. Он – дома. Пикман несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, наслаждаясь звуком, с которым воздух входил в ноздри, потом улёгся на бок и свернулся калачиком, пытаясь унять дрожь.  
  
Стук повторился – тук-тук-тук, погоди, ещё не проснулся, тук-тук-тук, погоди…  
  
– Иду!.. – проворчали из-под одеяла.  
  
Тук-тук-тук.  
  
Снова этот кошмар… Пикман редко видел сны, в отличие от Рэндольфа Картера, который спал так много и плодотворно, что умудрился даже стать королём в городе Страны Снов. Для Пикмана сон был не боле чем способом быстро скоротать время, случайно уронить фотоаппарат он боялся куда больше, чем фобий или детских страшилок.  
  
В конце концов, именно отсутствие у Пикмана инстинкта самосохранения и свело раньше времени в могилу его родителей – любовь к острым ножам, побег из дома с бродячим цирком уродов, несколько месяцев жизни в Европе без единой весточки домой, и рисование ужасающих фантасмагорий, которое полностью поглотило его жизнь.  
  
Тук-тук-тук.  
  
Впрочем, Пикман первым признал – и неудивительно – что с ним и правда творится что-то совсем не то, было ли это постоянное ощущение тревоги или необъяснимое чувство, будто восприятие его притуплено окружающей действительностью. Юность он провёл в поисках отдушины: путешествия, опиаты, увлечение фотографией и искусством – но тщетно. И потому, упыри, которых он выслеживал на кладбищах, в коллекторах и заброшенных шахтах, решили принять его к себе не только из-за его явной симпатии и искреннего ими восхищения. Дело в том, что это именно их он искал всю свою жизнь.  
  
Тук-тук-тук.  
  
И даже после возвращения в Явный Мир, к человеческой жизни, Пикмана порой преследовал один и тот же сон, обычно безлунными ночами: будто руки его засовывают в смирительную рубашку, а его самого бросают в комнату с мягкими стенами, и они глушат вопли, что «это всё по-настоящему, клянусь, в самом деле» и «пожалуйста, отпустите меня, они будут волноваться», и «помогите, помогите, пожалуйста, помогите».  
  
Тук-тук-тук.  
  
Пикман убедил себя встать, подумав про себя, что ни для кого другого он бы подобного не сделал. Он шагнул к окну и аккуратно, чтобы не оторвать хлипкие петли, как Кхаа’р на днях, отворил его.  
  
Ночной мверзь скользнул внутрь бесшумно, как тень. Он покружился по комнате, в поисках куда бы пристроить длинный хвост и широкие крылья, и наконец умостился в углу, по счастью, свободном от холстов. Пикман по-турецки уселся на кровати и завернулся в одеяло. Мверзь повернулся к нему и многозначительно повёл плечами. Для безликих немых существ мверзи были довольно выразительны, особенно, если научиться читать язык их жестов.  
  
– Я не вернусь, не сейчас.  
  
Мверзь пошевелил в воздухе пальцами правой верхней лапы, будто нетерпеливо постучав по чему-то. Пикман вздохнул и начал объяснять:  
  
– Прямо сейчас я готовлю выставку, и нужно ещё пять картин закончить… – Ещё одно движение пальцев, сопровождаемое сердитым взмахом хвоста. – Что? Я же не могу всё бросить. Когда-то я именно так и жил, не могу же я теперь взять и просто от всего отказаться. Передай остальным, что я вернусь через пару месяцев, обещаю.  
  
Прыжок влево и кивок на дверь.  
  
– Я этим занимаюсь не ради Картера, понятно? Один раз мы ему уже помогли, там, в Пнате, и этого с лихвой хватит, чтоб расплатиться за смерть Уоррена.  
  
Пикман вскочил и начал расхаживать взад-вперёд. Мверзь, судя по движению хвоста, наблюдал за ним с лёгким беспокойством.  
  
– Мы не виноваты, что Уоррен полез в тот склеп – чёрт, да я тогда даже превращаться ещё не начал, так что всё равно ничего не смог бы сделать, даже если бы знал, что они с Картером затеяли…  
  
Мверзь снова пошевелил пальцами на этот раз обеих рук. Выглядело это так, будто он хотел сказать: «Эй, спокойно!..».  
  
– В смысле, я беднягу уважаю за то, что он нашёл портал между мирами и всё такое… но он должен был понимать, на что подписался. Чёрт, да он перед смертью узнал об этих тварях куда больше, чем я после нескольких лет в Стране Снов… Ну да, ладно, я настоящий упырь, а он – нет, но мог он хотя бы ружьё взять! Или что-то типа того. Вот я бы взял.  
  
Мверзь внезапно отпрыгнул. Пикман улыбнулся, а потом достал из шкафа полупустую бутылку вина.  
  
– Слушай, я, может, и глупый, но не совсем тупой. – Он сделал щедрый глоток. Вино было на вкус как уксус, но во рту пересохло, а выходить за водой не хотелось. – Я проведу выставку и вернусь домой; если у Картера есть хотя бы зачатки здравого смысла, он пойдёт со мной. Мы оба не принадлежим этому миру: меня ждёт семья, а его – трон Илек-Вада.  
  
Мверзь склонил голову. Пикман едва не рассмеялся.  
  
– Конечно, я по ним скучаю, как же иначе? – Он прикончил бутылку и аккуратно поставил её в корзину для бумаг, потом подошёл к мверзю и ласково погладил его между рогов. Тот, всё также сидя на полу, потянулся и потрепал Пикмана по затылку, невольно подчеркнув тем, какая огромная у них была разница в росте.  
  
– Да нет, всё тот же кошмар, не о чем волноваться. – Пикман залез в кровать и начал взбивать подушки. Их у него было семь. – И всё равно здорово, что появился кто-то вроде тебя и разбудил.  


***

Соседям Пикмана повезло меньше – их кошмары были вызваны скорее воспоминаниями, чем неосознанными страхами.

Эфраиму Уэйту часто снилось, что его похоронили заживо; он задыхался и просыпался с обмотанной простынями головой.

Геребрт Уэст спал с включённым светом и радио.

Кхаа’р тратил на сон считанные часы. После особо отвратного дня сны его обычно были полны шогготов.

Хелен Воган время от времени жаловалась на онемевшую шею, называя это «старой раной».

Всякий раз, заслышав собачий лай, Уилбур Уэйтли превращался в совершенную развалину и несколько дней подряд отказывался от еды и сна.

Нахаб, чтобы быть начеку, пила столько кофе, что становилась совсем дёрганой.

А Рэндольф Картер отказывался грезить о своём чудесном городе, пока не отдаст свой долг и не сможет вернуться домой свободным человеком.


	5. Нечто чуждое грядёт

_Было темно. И тихо. И не было ничего. Ни мимолётных мыслей, ни тени страха, смущающей ум. Позже ей подумалось, что так должно быть на небесах – абсолютный покой, благословенная пустота…_

_А_ _потом_ _началось_ _какое_ _-_ _то_ _движение…_

_…как приятная возня под тёплым одеялом…_

_…растёт, движется, тянется… кожа и мышцы, кровь и нервы, и иные органы…_

_… снова – целая, снова – здоровая…_

  ** _…живая._**

  _Приподнялся_ _край_ _покрова_ _,_ _тихий_ _скрип_ _разбудил_ _её_ _._

_Первое_ _,_ _что_ _она_ _увидела_ _–_ _это_ _лицо_ _Чёрного_ _Человека_ _._

_Она глубоко вдохнула, почувствовав, как трещат рёбра, от внезапного притока кислорода в голове прояснилось…_

_…и она закричала._

_Егоглазапустьнесмотритпустьтьманепялитсяэтонеправильнопустьясноваумрупожалуйста_

 

# ***

– Так сколько? – при одной мысли об этом Рэндольфу Картеру делалось дурно, но он бы соврал, сказав, что ему неинтересно.

 – Трое, – бессовестно признался Эфраим Уэйт. – Все на Самайн, за период где-то в сорок лет. Первого я убил аккурат после своего тридцать первого Дня рожденья; сейчас, думаю, это испытание стало чем-то вроде местной легенды.

 – У меня – пятеро в течение десяти лет, – Кхаа’р заговорил гипнотическим, напевным голосом, каким обыкновенно рассказывал наиболее кровавые из своих историй. – Возглавлять церемонию Солнцестояния – это большая честь у моего народа. Три сотни участников, и это не считая хора, который поёт хвалу Матери Гидре и Отцу Дагону. Для поддержания духа используются лучшие снадобья. Сам ритуал длится три дня, и немногим хватает стойкости продержаться до шестого гонга.

 – Тааааак. Кто следующий? – Сновидец вытянул шею и поглядел на Уилбура. – А у тебя что? Сколько людей ты…

 – Не хочешь – не отвечай, – поспешил успокоить отродье Йог-Сотота Эфраим. – Молодой ты ещё.

 – Двадцать пять человеческих жертвоприношений за пять лет.

 – Ого!.. – хором выдохнули все.

 Дабы повысить напряжение между этими троими чокнутыми любителями насилия (все они были с приветом, это точно, но есть тонкая грань между сумасшествием типа «тюкнуть человека топориком во имя Ктулху» и сумасшествием а-ля «хочу плясать в кооооосмооосееее»), Ричард Пикман присвистнул:

 – А ты сегодня круто смотришься!

 Что немедленно вернуло всеобщее внимание к действительной причине их собрания, а именно – новой рубашке Уилбура. Новой _приличной_ рубашке, на пуговицах и с нормальным воротничком. И его чистым туфлям. И его свиданию.

 – Жаткнись, – попытался ответить Уилбур в своей обычной грубоватой манере, но потерпел провал. Голос был чуть выше обычного.

 Трудно быть серьёзным, когда пытаешься не трястись перед первым свиданием, особенно, если твои так называемые _дру_ … соседи расположились тут же, в спальне, следят за каждым твоим жестом и тихо ржут всякий раз, стоит тебе что-то уронить или неловко дёрнуться.

 – Спасибо хоть, что не сделал тот дурацкий плакат на удачу, – Уилбур проверил карман – и таки да, чёртов билет всё ещё был на месте. – А то я б заставил тя его съесть.

 Эх, если бы он сподобился его посеять за те три долгих дня, пока билет был у него…

 Ему бы скорей всего купили новый.

 Скорей всего.

 Абсолютно точно.

 Пикман с мнимой озабоченностью поскрёб левое ухо.

 – Вообще-то я _собирался_ сделать аааагромный плакат с надписью «Прыгай В Койку!», но Рэндольф решил, что это пошло…

 – Ты планировал вывесить его в окне прямо над улицей и кричать прохожим, спрашивая, видно ли им. А потом делать _предположения_.

 Невероятно, как все четверо умудрились втиснуться на один диван, хоть Эфраим и сидел на подлокотнике. Герберт шуршал вчерашней газетой и выглядел равнодушным, как всегда. Рэндольф и Пикман, вечные не разлей вода, принялись играть в гляделки. В кресле рядом с ними величественно развалился Кхаа’р. С самого первого знакомства Уилбур завидовал тому, как удобно Глубоководный чувствовал себя в собственном теле – будто сам его выбирал.

 – И не забудь открыть перед ней дверь, – не смотря на собственное решение притворяться, что последних десяти лет _как бы_ _не было_ , у Эфраима имелись кой-какие приятные воспоминания о том периоде, когда он был женщиной, и теперь он пытался вспомнить, что делало её… _его_ счастливым во время жизни с Эдвардом Дерби. – И… э, подержать её сумочку, вроде?..

 – Да иди ты! – огрызнулся Уилбур.

 – Всё пройдёт гладко, – успокоил его Кхаа’р и потянулся, чтобы легонько тронуть Уилбура за запястье. Среди его народа это был значимый жест, призванный успокоить – мол, нервничаешь без причины, будет уже, а теперь брось нож и выпусти, ради бога, этого бедного человека пока не зарезал.

 В дверь постучали.

 Все в замешательстве заозирались. Герберт выглянул из-за газеты и пересчитал присутствующих, чтобы проверить, все ли на месте.

 Уилбур бросил на них последний предостерегающий взгляд и со всей возможной быстротой просочился вон из квартиры, позволив им лишь мельком заметить лицо и одежду Хелен Воган.

 Одного взгляда оказалось более чем достаточно. Содержимое гардероба этой дамы было хорошо известно и легко узнаваемо, благодаря своей уникальности и экстравагантности.

 – На ней было зелёное платье. _То самое_ зелёное платье, если не ошибаюсь. И шёлковое пальто в золотых бабочках, – Пикман от возбуждения пару раз подпрыгнул на месте, едва не сбросив Эфраима на пол.

 – Ну теперь-то я спокоен! – заметил Герберт тоном, полным сарказма.

 

# ***

 Пьесу давали в маленьком и довольно грязном кафе-баре рядом с Мискатоникским университетом – именно это место в своё время облюбовали Асенат Уэйт и её наречённый. Тут с трудом могли разместиться самое большее человек тридцать, чтобы устроить зрителей на время представления организаторы притащили стулья всех размеров и сортов. Хелен уже бывала тут и рассказывала о здешней мрачной атмосфере, неприятных благовониях, которыми пользуются хозяева, и аляповатых изображениях различных магических символов, развешанных по стенам.

 – Представляешь, они ставят свечи прямо на столы! – смеялась Хелен. – Так нелепо!

 – А официанты ходят в длинных балахонах, расшитых звёздами и полумесяцами? – ухмыльнулся Уилбур и был вознаграждён очаровательным смешком.

 – Нет, но вино подают в кубках.

 – Ага, значит, это правда. Оккультное сообщество вымирает, и нынче осталась одна бутафория…

 – Большинство современных адептов говорят о «добре» и «зле», – вздохнула Хелен и взяла Уилбура под руку. – Они говорят о моём отце, как о каком-то покровителе человечества, который защищает его от Древних богов.

 Был прекрасный вечер, прохладный, в самый раз для приятной прогулки. Бриз, овевавший тихие улицы Аркхема, доносил запахи с реки и множества заброшенных садов, наполняя воздух особым ароматом, типичным для мая и начала июня, который обещал хорошее тёплое лето.

 – А нам и правда нужно идти на пьесу? – услышал Уилбур свой вопрос. – Когда ещё повезёт с погодой, так зачем тратить её на толкучку в этой выпендрёжной дыре?..

 Хелен ответила ему взглядом своих необыкновенно зелёных глаз и усмехнулась: в жёлтом свете фонарей тускло блеснули зубы.

 – Не волнуйся, если не хватит места, я не стану лезть тебе на колени.

 

# ***

  _Всё вокруг двигалось, постоянно и хаотически, будто на волосок от неё проходили поезда. С самого своего здесь появления она крепко зажмурила глаза, потому что тот первый, вскользь пойманный образ, страшно испугал её, хотя она и не знала наверняка, что именно увидела. Наполнявшие пространство звуки были неописуемы, но не в плохом смысле. Она чувствовала, как они накладываются на стук сердца, которое начинало колотиться в унисон с отдельными высокими нотами, поднимающимися над остальными шумами. Иногда она могла поклясться, что слышит слова и слоги, что произносились где-то рядом._

_Прошла вечность и наступила тишина, и на мгновенье подумалось, что она наконец оглохла. Под ступнями из ниоткуда появился каменный пол, а воздух сделался сух и горяч._

_Она снова начала дышать._

_Что-то тёплое и сухое прикоснулось к векам, подняло их._

_– Матушка?_

_Женщина перед ней моргнула – и её разум раскрылся как упавшая книга._

_Она была точно такой же, как Матушка. Такая преданность, въевшаяся в самое сердце её существа…_

_Почти инстинктивно она потянулась…_

_…и заставила сердце женщины сжаться почти вдвое. Её мучения казались такими правильными, что она снова почувствовала какое-то умиротворение._

_За волосы потянули, осторожно потрепали, как хвостик котёнка, пока она наконец не обернулась и не увидела **его**. _

_И снова начала кричать._

_Огосподипустьэтокончитсяегопальцывволосахиналиценетненадоясделаювсёобещаю…_

# ***

 Неважно, насколько известно, великолепно или же отвратительно произведение искусства, будь то музыкальная пьеса, роман или спектакль, будучи представлено публике посредством бесталанного исполнителя, оно быстро теряет свою власть над людьми. Дурно сыгранный концерт, глухо прочитанные стихи и пьеса, поставленная с невнятной мимикой и заиканием, могут разогнать аудиторию быстрее, чем запах дыма в зрительном зале.

 По крайней мере, таково было мнение Хелен, которое она сердитым шёпотом высказала Уилбуру в их тёмном углу. Она чувствовала, будто её надули, и без конца извинялась перед Уэйтли за то, что заставила его всё это терпеть, покуда тощее создание на сцене упрямо читало строчки на исписанной вручную странице.

 – И это только первый акт. Подожди до второй части. Дедушка когда-то рассказывал мне укороченную версию этой пьесы вместо сказки на ночь.

 – Чудесное же у тебя было детство.

 – Можно и так сказать… Погоди-ка, это ещё что за…

 Хелен смущённо моргнула.

 – Второй акт начинается не так. Они изменили пьесу! – Уилбур пришёл в ужас, когда начал прислушиваться, его лицо мрачнело с каждым словом.

 – Это отредактированный вариант, – ответил скрипучий голос.

 Оба одновременно обернулись к пожилой даме, которая разместилась справа от них. Улыбка делала её лицо похожим на старое сморщенное яблоко. Одета она была, насколько это можно было увидеть в полумраке,   без изысков, во всё коричневое, костлявые руки придерживали лежащую на коленях довольно большую сумочку. Седые волосы были заплетены в длинную косу, обёрнутую вокруг шеи словно шарф.

 – Широкая общественность вновь заинтересовалась «Королём в жёлтом», поэтому пьесу изменили, чтобы сохранить душевное здоровье и самочувствие, как актёров, так и зрителей, – объяснила она с гадкой ухмылкой. – Довольно-таки новаторски, нет?

 – И чо ж за добрая душа стоит за этими переменами? – буквально ощерился на неё Уилбур – так, будто это отчасти была и её вина.

 – Думаю, это главный библиотекарь Университета.

 – Ну конечно, Армитадж, – пробурчал он Хелен. – Нанести ему, что ль, визит на днях?..

 Хелен сконфуженно улыбнулась пожилой даме.

 – Он поклонник оригинала, – пояснила она. – Вряд ли мы знакомы, друзья зовут меня миссис Бомон. А вы…

 – Зови меня мисс Нахаб, дорогуша. – В последнем слове было столько яда, что хватило бы на год отравить целый колодец.

 – Ну, я на чай не напрашиваюсь, так что мне всё равно, – Уилбур бросил на пожилую женщину последний сердитый взгляд, а потом сосредоточился на том извращении, что творилось на сцене перед пришедшей публикой.

 Он готов был поклясться, что слышал чьё-то признание, что «пьеса совсем не страшная». Страшная, подумать только, а!

Дед открыл ему, что если пьесу сыграть определённым образом, явится Непроизносимый и, приняв вид упомянутого в заглавии Короля, заберёт того, кто провёл ритуал, в легендарный город Каркозу в звёздном скоплении, известном человечеству как Гиады. Уилбур пытался вообразить, какой мир сможет вместить Непроизносимого, и развлекался, представляя себе тёмную планету, чьи безбрежные небеса было бы куда интереснее разглядывать и изучать в телескоп, чем небо крошечной старой Земли.

 Хелен воспользовалась задумчивостью Уилбура, осторожно переплела его пальцы со своими и улыбнулась, когда он неосознанно сжал её руку.

 Мисс Нахаб продолжала наблюдать на этими двоими, не обратив ровно никакого внимания на неприветливый тон Уилбура, и Хелен заметила странное выражение на её лице – будто та была приятно чем-то удивлена. Потом всё внезапно изменилось – чёрные бусины глаз выпучились, а рот сложился буквой «О».

 Старуха встала с места, аккуратно повесила сумочку на плечо и заторопилась к выходу из бара. Хелен, не спуская с неё глаз, осторожно потянула Уилбура за рукав.

 – Кажется, что-то не так…

 – Ясен пень, что-то не так – эти имбецилы умудрились оплевать одно из величайших достижений человечества, а мы им ещё и заплатили, чтоб на это поглядеть.

 Хелен тихо вздохнула:

 – Не в этом смысле…

 – Стихи дрянные, персонажи совершенно нелепые, и если весь этот цирк кончится тем, что «они жили долго и счастливо», то клянусь, я спалю это место!

 Хелен уже было открыла рот, чтобы что-нибудь ответить, но потом Уилбур стал нежно поглаживать большим пальцем тыльную сторону её ладони, и вместо разговоров она решила на этом и сосредоточиться. И если он продолжал при этом поливать грязью декорации и дурно пошитые костюмы – что ж, у всех свои недостатки.

 

# ***

_Ей не хватало безопасности хаоса, в котором она была не более чем пылинкой, слишком маленькой, чтобы кому-то помешать. Но ещё больше ей не хватало могильного одиночества._

_Он целиком сосредоточился на ней, когда запер их обоих в маленькой каменной клетушке без окон и дверей_

_(как музыкальная шкатулка, а когда откроешь – появляется крохотная уродливая куколка и начинает кружиться в бесконечном танце)_

_Она попыталась закрыть глаза, как уже делала, и найти внутри себя безопасное место, спрятаться, но без толку. Прохладные ладони_

_(опожалуйстапустьэтобудутрукирукикоторяезнаюрукискоторымисправлюсь)_

_по непредсказуемым траекториям скользили вверх и вниз по лицу, по спине, плясали длинные пальцы, вызывая мурашки. Кости словно отвердели (чтобы легче потом было их вытащить, милая моя), а кожа начала болеть, будто мышцы под ней медленно разлагались._

_Иногда он говорил. О дарах (ты одна из таких даров, милая моя), о силе (как горный ручей, ещё не ставший полноводной рекой), о цели (я мог бы стать твоей рекой, моя милая) и о масках (у меня их так много, но нужно ещё больше)._

_Он много говорил о масках._

_Иногда появлялась женщина, напоминавшая ей мать – только для того, чтобы быть изгнанной одним-единственным жестом._

_Позволь мне надеть тебя, говорил он. Как маску, как прекрасную маску, как венец. Я могу дать тебе столько сил, сколько у тебя никогда не было, я сделаю тебя б **о** льшим, чем ты когда-либо была. Твой мир отверг тебя. Я могу всё исправить. Я даже позволю тебе в этом помочь. Я усажу тебя на трон надо всеми, и ты станешь Королевой, одетой в Багрянец крови, огня и величия._

_В её неестественно спокойном рассудке что-то щёлкнуло: шкатулка вот-вот откроется, содержимое высыплется наружу…_

_Багрянец…_

_Багрянец._

_Красный. Красный. Багровый. Кровь._

_Было красное платье…_

_…а потом – кровь…_

_…а потом её мир перестал быть._

_– Твои обещания – сплошное враньё, – голос ещё никогда не звучал так прекрасно – целая симфония из крохотной музыкальной шкатулки._

_Его пальцы прервали свой танец, рот приоткрылся. Она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза, и на этот раз не отвела взгляда._

_Рассудком она чувствовала стены вокруг себя._

_– Отпусти меня._

_Она оттолкнула все стены, и они с лёгкостью пали, разлетелись на куски прямо в бездну, которая окружала их обоих. Хаос, который предшествовал заключению, радостно принял её, и сердце пропустило удар или два, чтобы подстроиться под знакомый ритм._

_Она обернулась и оказалась лицом к лицу с хозяином Чёрного Человека._

 

# ***

 К счастью для владельцев бара, пьеса окончилась на довольно-таки мрачной ноте. Впрочем, ни единой сущности призвано не было, никто не умер жестокой и необычной смертью (ни персонажи, ни актёры), а сводящее с ума содержание второго акта сильно смягчили. Уилбуру казалось, что ему попался дешёвый бульварный роман после того, как он всю жизнь запоем читал величайших классиков литературы.

 Другими словами, послевкусие от пьесы было преотвратное.

 Все встали и начали аплодировать актёрам. Уилбур и Хелен приготовились покинуть это место со всей возможной быстротой.

 – Никогда не думал, что скажу, но это богохульство, – проворчал он.

 – Будет, будет… Не принимай это так близко к сердцу, – добродушно успокоила его Хелен: Уилбур до сих пор держал её за руку и, хвала всем богам, которые оберегали их, вечер прошёл намного лучше, чем она ожидала.

 Уилбур внезапно застыл.

 На сцену при поддержке актёров вскарабкался низенький пожилой человек, его седые волосы и борода буквально сияли в скудном освещении зала. Зрители зааплодировали громче. Человек, лучезарно улыбаясь, оглядел аудиторию а потом поднял руку, призывая всех к тишине.

 Уилбур выпустил руку Хелен, но не раньше, чем прошептал ей на ухо:

 – Это Армитадж.

 – Тот человек, который сделал «Короля в жёлтом» ближе к людям?

 – Человек, который убил моего брата.

 Он как-то _обмолвился_ , что несколько профессоров Мискатоникского университета после безвременной смерти Уилбура покончили с его братом-близнецом, и что не было такой силы во вселенной, способной вернуть его обратно из вечности.

 Хелен была не так глупа, чтобы расчувствоваться.

 – Насколько я смогла понять из нашей предыдущей беседы, ты не очень-то любил его, – она постучала пальцем по подбородку. – Всякий раз, упоминая его, ты говоришь так саркастично – прямо как о брате моей соседки по квартире.

 – Я тя умоляю! – презрительно усмехнулся он. – Дело не в том, что он был последним из моего рода, или семейной любви, дело в том, что Армитадж – мудак. Как и брат принцессы Нуалы.

 – Ты же не полезешь с ним драться.

 – Очень надо.

 – И не будешь устраивать скандал. Мистеру Уэйту хотелось бы, чтобы мы сохраняли инкогнито.

 – Мистер Уэйт был обеими руками за то, чтобы прийти сюда и закидать актёров яйцами.

 – И кстати, я не собираюсь помогать тебе отомстить этому человеку. В смысле, ты погляди на него – ему уже за восемьдесят.

 Уилбур скептически посмотрел на неё.

 – И не собирался просить у тя помощи. Что ты можешь сделать…

 У Хелен слегка задёргался правый глаз.

 – Что?!

 Кто-нибудь поумнее держал бы рот на замке, однако Уилбур обладал инстинктом выживания отважного карапуза, который столкнулся с полным ящиком острых ножей.

 – Ты знаешь _хоть какие-нибудь_ заклинания, для которых не нужно раздеваться? – скучным тоном спросил он. – Сглаз, отворот, что-нибудь, что в единый миг изменит реальность, или по крайней мере заставить кого-нибудь выблевать остатки обеда вместе с кишками?

 Хелен сердито сверкнула на него глазами и чуть отступила. Он этого не заметил, целиком сосредоточив внимание на сцене, где Армитадж повествовал о том, как важно быть хорошо осведомлённым в тайнах вселенной и одновременно иметь тонко настроенный моральный компас, ведущий человека по жизни, чтобы суметь…  

 – …распознать опасность, которая таится у самой границы разума. Ни одно знание, ни одно сокровище и ни одно туманное обещание власти в этом мире не стоит того, чтобы терять человечность. Вот и всё, что я хочу сказать, этому меня научила жизнь. Спасибо, что пришли сюда в этот вечер! Будьте здоровы и доброй вам ночи! – и под одобрительные возгласы Армитадж осторожно спустился со сцены.

 Уилбур отступил к стене: тёмная одежда позволила ему раствориться в тени. Хелен, стоя рядом с ним, чувствовала, как её гнев постепенно превращается в чистую ярость – будто вострят меч перед битвой.

 – Я мог бы тя кое-чему подучить, – тихо сказал Уилбур.

 – Можно подумать, мне есть чему у _тебя_ учиться. Так самонадеянно для наивного малого вроде тебя, и так типично для любого мага-отшельника. – Слова прозвучали непринуждённо, но тон, которым они были сказаны, мог бы разрубить доспехи вместе с плотью и костями.

 К величайшему удивлению Хелен, Уилбур после этого чуть передёрнулся и виновато опустил голову. Люди уже начали расходиться, разминали плечи, надевали пальто и оживлённо переговаривались. Никто не обращал никакого внимания на парочку в тёмном углу.

 – Вряд ли дитя Ноденса не знает всех этих фокусов, даж если его прерогатива – убивать людей веселья ради и носиться полуголым по лесу.

 Слишком много для простого «извини». Хелен едва слышно вздохнула.

 – Тогда решено, – Уилбур ухмыльнулся – ну прямо как Пикман перед тем, как сотворить кое-что не слишком хорошее с одной из бесценных Эфраимовых скатертей. – Завтра прочитаю те ускоренный курс основных принципов магии, потом мы примемся за главные символы и Акло и продолжим в том же духе. Немного практики – и сможешь призвать своего отца и остальных родичей прямо в городе, за тридевять земель от ближайшего леса…

 И отчего он снова ей так нравится?

 – Ты хоть понимаешь, что прямо сейчас я тебя ненавижу? – огрызнулась Хелен.

 – Ага.

 Уилбур потянулся и неуклюже взял её за руку, их взгляды встретились.

 – А я этого не хочу.

 Хелен почувствовала, как почти вопреки её желанию, гнев утихает. А когда Уилбур нежно притянул её к себе, на губах появилась довольная улыбка.

 – Надо же, как мило, – Армитадж прошёл сквозь поредевшую толпу, удобно устроился на ближайшем стуле и подпёр подбородок ладонью. На столе перед ним лежала папка, в которой, вне всякого сомнения, находился сценарий той самой омерзительной пьесы.

 Выражение лица Уилбура перетекло из «я тебя так обожаю, что хочется треснуться головой, до того глупо я сейчас выгляжу» в «я тебя так ненавижу, что с радостью бы треснул тебя по голове такой ты омерзительный».

 За библиотекарем, стоя чуть поодаль, пристально наблюдали двое актёров: на их лицах были написаны страх и беспокойство. Хелен оценивающе оглядела обоих. Один из них был тем самым тощим заикающимся созданием. Скорее всего, это были студенты университета, которые спустя лет десять своими поредевшими волосами и пристрастием к сомнительным увлечениям и знакомствам начнут напоминать Рэндольфа Картера.

 Мистер Картер в своё время довольно живо описал ей свою юность: идеалистичный ребёнок, ненамного старше этих двоих, он был очарован экзотикой и оккультизмом после многолетнего сидения на скамье в облюбованной родителями церкви; стремился изведать и насладиться всеми тайнами Вселенной; верил, что весь мир у него в руках.

 Оба актёра буквально смотрели библиотекарю в рот: мол, созданий вроде Уилбура Уэйтли и его омерзительного брата можно победить одной левой – достаточно лишь прочесть нужные книги и сделать домашнюю работу.

 – Я слышал твой предсмертный вопль. И я до сих пор слышу его отголоски в библиотеке после захода солнца, – Армитадж выглядел так, будто полностью управлял ситуацией, голос у него был ровный и спокойный. – Я могу поклясться, что у тебя зелёная кровь и ты _буквально_ бесхребетный. _Я наблюдал, как твоё тело растекалось по полу._

 – Наверняка пятно осталось, – выплюнул Уилбур.

 – Точно.

 – Надеюсь, после сегодняшнего представления ты не очень привязался к этой дыре. Что дальше – раскраска по мотивам «Некрономикона»?

 Армитадж наморщил бровь, обдумывая эту идею, а потом решительно отверг её.

 – Кстати, как там твой брат-близнец?

 – До сих пор мёртв.

 – Он едва не уничтожил Данвич – и вот теперь ты.

 – Всё, что он знал о людях и внешнем мире, он узнал от меня. А я хорошо его выучил.

 Армитадж скроил презрительную гримасу. Уилбур не обратил на это внимания и вышел из тени. Оба молодых актёра бросив на него быстрый взгляд, сначала оторопели, а потом удивились – очевидно, вид столь неестественно высокого существа их шокировал. Хелен подумалось, что они попытались понять, что именно было не так со стоявшим перед ними созданием – оно выглядело совсем как человек, но не больше, чем манекен из дорогого магазина…

 Уилбур обошёл библиотекаря, изогнул хвост полукругом, а потом положил руку Армитаджу на плечо и наклонился, чтобы прошептать ему прямо в лицо:

 – Хочешь ты того или нет, но мой отец – ты же знаешь его, да? – вернул меня, и на этот раз я остаюсь. Мне бы с тобой серьёзно потолковать насчёт пьесы, но это потом. Пошлёшь кого-нибудь следить за мной – я их убью, а головы подброшу к тебе под дверь. Я знаю, где ты живёшь, ага. Всё понял?

 Старик не обратил внимания на хвост, кончик которого раскрылся, показав острые зубы и длинный змеиный язык – тот тут же начал извиваться в каких-то дюймах от лица Армитаджа.

 – За последний год случилось много странного, – библиотекарь не выказал никакого беспокойства, вместо этого напустил на себя вид совершенно непроницаемый, и Хелен поняла, что у Уилбура есть чертовски верная причина убрать старика с дороги. – Было кое-что ужасное, но больше было такого, что вызвало странные вопросы, которые лучше оставить без ответа. Уж будь уверен, за тобой будут следить так тщательно, что ты и вообразить не сможешь; и клянусь тебе, сделаешь хоть шаг в сторону – и за тобой отправятся самые блестящие умы Мисткатоникского университета. Я уже начал обучать избранных студентов, как обращаться с тебе подобными.

 – Только такой самодовольный идиот как ты станет тащить в бездну юные умы, вместо того, чтоб упасть туда в одиночку, – насмешливо произнёс Уилбур и выпрямился. – Мне-то какое дело?

 Тем временем, Хелен решила, что самое время потерять терпение.

 – Мы идём? Или вы с давним другом выпьете чайку и пошипите друг на друга по старой памяти?

 Армитадж удостоил её взглядом, а потом снял очки, аккуратно протёр их носовым платком и водрузил на место.

 – А ты…

 – Для вас, сэр, я миссис Бомон. И большего вам знать не надо.

 – Она тоже вся в отца, – добавил Уилбур с одной из своих редких «слишком-щироких-для-человека» ухмылок.

 – И я тоже очень разочарована. Я настаивала на просмотре этой пьесы, потому что Уилбур очень хорошо о ней отзывался, а вместо этого получила дешёвую подделку. Возможно, стоило бы назвать её «Маркиз в Бежевом», чтобы заранее предупредить людей, – с этими словами Хелен ухватила Уилбура за локоть и вывела из бара. Он для виду посопротивлялся, но на пороге обернулся и нагло отсалютовал.

 Армитадж, услышавотдалённыйженскийсмех, вздохнул.

 – Одному из вас, господа, стоило захватить пистолет.

 

 

# ***

 – Думаю, твой заклятый враг и не подозревает о том бедном парнишке, которого я на прошлой неделе заиграла до смерти, – рассмеялась Хелен, обхватывая руку Уилбура и прижимаясь щекой к рукаву его пальто. – Да ладно, было весело!.. – мурлыкнула она, почувствовав, как тот напрягся при упоминании последней жертвы.

 – Ты так и не дала мне автограф на первой полосе той газеты.

 – А у тебя осталась вырезка?

 – Нет.

 Хелен потянулась и игриво ущипнула его за щёку. Теперь они квиты, подумалось ей.

 – Тогда… ты ещё собираешься учить меня заклинаниям, как обещал?

 – Возможно.

 – Ну, пока ты думаешь, я наверняка не стану учить тебя своей магии, – Хелен подняла взгляд, заметив, как странно Уэйтли на неё смотрит. – Кстати, в следующий раз захвачу пистолет – так, на всякий случай.

 Уилбуру понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы это осмыслить.

 – У тя есть пистолет?!

 

# ***

 Мисс Нахаб, также известная как Кезия Мейсон, шла так быстро, как только могла, сжимая ключ от входной двери будто амулет. Улица, на которой она жила, была довольно тёмной: старые деревья отчасти загораживали свет немногочисленных фонарей.

 Она озиралась, вглядывалась в каждую тень в поисках пугающего чуждого силуэта. Почуять наличие её преследователя в этом мире мог любой, кто решился бы пойти по тому же следу. Едва не лишившись жизни из-за невероятной мощи той девушки, теперь Нахаб ещё острее ощущала её перемещения. Они отдавались резким грохотом в кошмарных снах. Втайне она боялась, что однажды ночью не сможет проснуться, чтобы успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце, и оно разорвётся прямо в груди.

 Но хуже ощущения, будто твоё тело уничтожают изнутри, было воспоминание о том, как девчонка вторглась в её разум, её мысли, листая их, будто ребёнок, который ищет картинки в большой книге. Нахаб проклинала своё любопытство и благодарила хозяина за то, что защитил её от этого чуждого создания, которое он сам же и приволок из чуждой вселенной.

 Хозяин понял, как полезна и способна Нахаб, особенно сейчас: она смогла так или иначе переместиться в будущее, использовав внезапное краткое возмущение, которое сотрясло их вселенную до самого основания – считалось, что такое умела только великая раса Йит. А ещё он весьма любезно открыл ей причину, по которой и затеял всю эту афёру, а теперь, как назло, стоило Нахаб наконец повстречать отродье Йог-Сотота – дитя чертовски хорошо спряталось! – преследователь всё-таки отыскал её убежище.

 Скрываться в старом скучном Аркхеме было тоскливо – путешествия сквозь время и пространство откладывались до тех пор, пока трещины во вселенной не затянутся, иначе странствовать было опасно. А теперь появилась ещё одна причина прятаться – после многомесячного отсутствия девчонка вернулась: несомненно, исследовала мир, с небес которого свалилась как падучая звезда.

 Вид знакомой двери заставил ведьму испустить вздох облегчения. Как только она окажется внутри, защитные чары скроют её присутствие для любого стороннего наблюдателя. Нахаб уже потянулась к замку – буквально в нескольких дюймах от головы промелькнуло острое лезвие ножа, чтобы тут же вонзиться в дерево.

 – Не шевелись, матушка, – раздался за спиной знакомый мягкий голос. – Твоя смерть будет быстрой.

 – Я тебе не матушка!.. – прохрипела Нахаб сквозь стиснутые зубы, осторожно запуская руку в карман.

 От стены с чудовищным скрипом начала отрываться и сворачиваться водосточная труба. Она разломилась на несколько частей, образовав вокруг старухи подобие грубой клетки. Нахаб очень медленно обернулась и встретилась с девушкой взглядом.

 Казалось, в темноте она испускала собственное сияние, но это была всего лишь иллюзия, вызванная белым платьем, шалью и светлыми волосами. Имей девушка вдобавок к привычке летать, вместо того, чтобы ходить, светло-голубые глаза и дружелюбный вид, была бы весьма похожа на ангела. Вместо этого лицо выглядело абсолютно бесчувственно, тёмные глаза были окружены похожими на синяки тенями, а в воздухе вокруг её головы висел по меньшей мере ещё десяток лезвий – будто ореол ржавчины и смерти.

 И всё-таки это был не более чем мимолётный образ.

 – У тебя что-то есть, матушка.

 Нахаб нащупала пальцами хрупкую склянку, а потом швырнула её что есть силы.

 – У меня для тебя подарок! – последнее слово она почти провизжала.

 Склянка ударила девушку прямо в лоб, разбилась, оттуда выплеснулась где-то пригоршня крови, забрызгав лицо и волосы. Ноздри затрепетали, когда их наполнил этот слишком уж знакомый запах, и больной разум начал собирать воедино частички и обломки предыдущей жизни. Нахаб даже стало жаль девушку – если бы она позволила хозяину использовать себя по назначению…

 На мостовую начали падать обломки водосточной трубы. Старуха умно использовала те несколько секунд, которые потребовались девушке, чтобы перейти от кататонического ступора к массовым убийствам – она юркнула в дом, заперла дверь на два оборота и вбежала в свою комнатушку без окон, где её уже ждал фамильяр.

 И не только он. Оказывается, пока она была в баре, явился посетитель, и Брауну Дженкинсу, за неимением другого выбора, пришлось развлекать гостя в меру собственного умения.

 Человек был высокий, худой и одет как типичный разносчик газет, вплоть до кепки и огромной сумки, сейчас пустой. Однако его блестящие, зализанные назад тёмные волосы и ухоженные усики, а также дорогая ткань, из которой была сшита одежда, не очень-то подходили к виду, который он стремился создать.  

 Браун Дженкинс кое-как сообразил чай, больше похожий на мутную воду, и специально для гостя принёс печенье на блюдечке. Теперь же эта крыса с человечьим лицом, счастливо попискивая каждые несколько секунд, позволила пришедшему бездумно почёсывать себя по спине.

 Ползучий Хаос и посланник Внешних Богов Ньярлатхотеп нетерпеливо поманил Нахаб и указал ей на ближайший стул. Та начала было расшаркиваться, но мужчина прервал её слегка резонирующим голосом:

 – Я бы советовал больше этого не делать, – он раздражённо дёрнул носом – _всем_ носом. – Она нынче очень чувствительная. Разум только начал восстанавливаться.

 Старуха преданно кивнула:

 – Как пожелаешь, хозяин.

 – Ещё бы. Если что, я не обвиняю тебя в использовании того знания, которым обременил, для спасения своей жизни.

 Ньярлатхотеп или Нойес – именно так называлось конкретно это воплощение – протянул Нахаб клочок бумаги, которого секунду назад в его руке не было.

 – «Тауматургический вестник»? Это не мартовский номер со статьёй про аномально частные явления Итаквы?

 – Хорошо, что напомнила: в ближайшее время стоит нанести Ходящему-С-Ветром визит. Он становится назойливым, даёт непрошенные советы ожившим трупам, которые слоняются в его охотничьих угодьях… Посмотри раздел объявлений.

 Нахаб пробежала глазами страницу, а потом удивлённо подняла брови:

 – Речь о так называемом «зелье плодородия»? Если да, то я бы не советовала…

 Ньярлатхотеп выразительно откашлялся.

 – Я о том, которое про сдачу квартиры.

 – А.

 Браун Дженкинс подавился печеньем – вышло ужасно похоже на хихиканье.

 – Эдвард Дерби? Боюсь, это имя ни о чём мне ни говорит.

 – До того, как он поменялся телами со своей дочерью Асенат его знали как Эфраима Уэйта, а также как Камога – с тех пор как он начал баловаться тем, что вы, люди, зовёте магией, – Ньярлатхотеп наклонился вперёд, вслед за ним то же самое сделала и Нахаб. – Я точно знаю, что одна квартира пустует. Ты должна переехать прямо с утра. Она не посмеет напасть на тебя, когда ты так близко к убийце.

 Старуха на мгновенье прикусила длинный ноготь.

 – Ты посылаешь меня жить в одном доме с убийцей – в смысле с тем, кому действительно заплатили за убийство – у которого достаточно сноровки, чтобы удержать ужасно сильного телекинета подальше от своего жилища?

 – Она уже как-то с ним сталкивалась, и сомневаюсь, что захочет повторить этот опыт. Кстати, кроме убийцы и мага-домовладельца по соседству будет жить и обладатель Серебряного Ключа. – Нахаб присвистнула. – Да, я знаю, я очень великодушный. Оставайся в доме так долго, как только сможешь и не переходи дорогу отродью Йог-Сотота – и всё с тобой будет в порядке.

 – И отродье тоже там живёт? Ну и странное совпадение… чуточку слишком странное, чтоб быть естественным.

 – Да знаю! – раздражённо вскинул руки Ньярлатхотеп. – С тех пор как воскрес этот недомерок, вселенная стала похожа на паззл.

 Нахаб сильно понадеялась, что на этой теме хозяин остановится поподробнее, но он взял себе печенья и ничего не сказал.

 В молчании допили дрянной чай, а потом Нахаб моргнула и обнаружила, что они с Брауном Дженкинсом остались одни.

 

# ***

На следующий день Генри Армитадж нашёл на своём рабочем столе визитную карточку. Он внимательно её прочёл и решил не задумываться о том, что со времени происшествия с Уэйтли библиотека стала больше напоминать неприступную крепость.

 Карточка была напечатана на дешёвом картоне, на одной её стороне значилось:

  _Мисс К. Н. Уайт_

_Устранение мучителей, уничтожение притеснителей, избавление от назойливых обидчиков._

_Доступные цены. Гарантия конфиденциальности._

_Эйлсбери-стрит, 59, 5 этаж, квартира 19_

 На другой было написано ровно одно предложение:

  _Адам Д. Франкенштейн, антиквар._


	6. Кошки-мышки

**20 мая, 15:04**

 Стук в дверь оказался последней каплей в переполненной чаше того, с чем Эфраим не хотел иметь никакого дела. И зачем он позволил всем этим (скачущим-между-измерений, трупоядным, меченосным, маниакально-смертоубийственным, недочеловеческим, вечно-неспящим, шумным) людям жить в своём доме?..

 Ах да, они же ему платят. Точно.

 – Чего надо? – спросил он, даже не потрудившись оторвать взгляд от крышки стола. Эфраим не покидал кабинет с самого завтрака, а сейчас было уже три часа дня.

 Уилбур Уэйтли просунул голову в проём, будто боялся, что в него чем-нибудь запустят. Но когда понял, что все Эфраимовы пресс-папье погребены под книгами и документами, каждый из которых слишком важен, чтобы использоваться в качестве метательного оружия, то в два шага пересёк комнату и беспечно умостился в ближайшем кресле.

 – Ну и чо ты такой смурной?

 Эфраим соизволил взглянуть в сторону своего жильца и потянулся к маленькой металлической фляжке, которую держал в ящике стола, рядом с пистолетом.

 – А чего мне веселиться, если пришлось подкупить садовника, чтобы держал язык за зубами?

 Уилбур удивлённо хрюкнул. Звук вышел странный – это напомнило Эфраиму о разговоре, который у них случился несколько недель назад: мол, внутри Уэйтли устроен куда более чуждо для компенсации человекообразной внешности.

 – Чо, он нашёл Пикмановы объедки?

 Обнаглел упырь… Эфраим взял себе на заметку этот обрывок информации, решив разобраться с ним позднее.

 – Да нет, нарвался рано утром на Хелен – она как обычно дулась на липе и не упустила случая выместить досаду на невиновном. От его крика я чуть тостом не подавился. Когда я нашёл его, у него шла кровь из ушей, а сам он блажил что-то о когтях, рогах и зелёных глазах. Кое-как получилось убедить садовника, что он просто зацепился ногой за корягу и ударился головой. Хорошо ещё, что твоя девушка не стала выступать _на бис_.

 Уилбур раздражённо пошевелил ушами – к полному восторгу Эфраима. В первый раз этим жестом Уэйтли сразу напомнил ему ребёнка, или точнее – козлёнка. Надо ли говорить, что прозвище прилипло.

 – В последний раз повторяю: она не…

– Что ты сотворил на этот раз? Нарушил обещание и не стал учить её Акло и всякому такому?

 Отродье Йог-Сотота поёрзало. Эфраим ухмыльнулся и сделал щедрый глоток из фляжки. Ох, милый джин, ты верный друг…

 – Кто те сказал?

 Хелен на тему их с Уилбуром свидания разливалась соловьём перед любым, кто соглашался слушать, включая… в общем-то, всех. Кроме новой жилицы – старой дамы, подписавшей контракт явно фальшивым именем Нахаб де Салем. Она предпочитала проводить дома как можно больше времени, что заставляло Эфраима слегка нервничать. Он предпочитал знать, чем занимаются его жильцы.

 – Или ты, по обыкновению, во время урока вёл себя нахально – дёргал её за волосы и пинал под столом, если можно так выразиться?

 – Эй, я умею ся вести!

 – Увижу – поверю.

 – Я ей ни единой гадости не сказал! Я вообще-то _всё для неё записывал_ …

 Эфраим скептически поднял бровь.

 – Да ну?

 – Я нарисовал… таблицу основных символов и их значений… и список ключевых фраз из Акло. Када _я_ учился, мне никто таблиц не рисовал!

 Теперь причина внезапного гнева Хелен стала намного яснее.

 – То есть, ты хочешь сказать… что вы и правда уселись рядком и она несколько часов слушала твои тирады по теории магии? И ты был весь такой предупредительный и педантичный и… _как обычно_?

 – А я те об чём говорю! – облегчённо воскликнул Уилбур и усмехнулся, от чего Эфраим раздражённо всплеснул руками.

 – Неудивительно, что она разозлилась!

 Улыбка Уилбура потухла как задутая свеча, чтобы тут же смениться разъярённо-сконфуженной миной.

 – Не понимаю.

 Эфраим ещё раз глотнул из фляжки и припрятал её с глаз долой. Если продолжать пить в том же духе, то скоро обнаружишь, как объясняешь внуку своего давнего друга, _что именно_ он должен был сделать, оказавшись в обществе привлекательной женщины, которая открыто им заинтересовалась, и отнюдь не в платоническом смысле. А подобных бесед Эфраиму заводить не хотелось. Вообще.

 – Чего тебе надо, козлик? В пяти словах или меньше.

 Отродье Йог-Сотота обвело глазами комнату, в сотый раз задержав взгляд на амулетах. А потом, не сказав ни слова, начало считать на пальцах правой руки.

 Эфраим скривился.

 – Вот знаешь, иной раз смотрю я на тебя и думаю: эй, да он вполне нормальный для человека, чей папуля заперт за пределами нашей вселенной, а потом ты снова выкидываешь что-то вроде этого, и я вспоминаю, что таки да, Ною Уэйтли доверили воспитывать ребёнка.

 – Нахаб де Салем должна уйти.

 Первой мыслью Эфраима было: «Но она заплатила аванс за два месяца». Второй: «Блин, да знаю!».

 – Боюсь, вынужден попросить тебя объясниться. Разве ты и твоя девушка не познакомились с ней на «Короле в жёлтом»?

 – Ага, на пьесе. Хотя она мне сразу не понравилась.

 – Но вы же оба ненавидите «Короля». Разве это не делает вас вроде как друзьями?

 – Мы с Нуадой не любим стричься, но это не значит, чо мне не хочется содрать с него шкуру, – Уилбур наклонился и Эфраим последовал его примеру. – От Нахаб несёт Хаосом. Тем, который Ползает, ага.

 У Эфраима в жилах застыла кровь.

 – Ты точно уверен?

 – Отец дал мне достаточно чувств, шобы понимать, шо по правде вокруг меня происходит. Я те говорю, она присягнула Ньярлатхотепу. Такие признаки нельзя подделать, – Уилбур прикусил нижнюю губу. – Обычно мне дела нет до его пешек, но опять же, они не ходят ко мне домой и не живут напротив моей… напротив Хелен.

 Эфраиму стало дурно при одной мысли о конкретно этом Внешнем Боге – о Том, У Кого Тысяча Обличий, о том, кто имеет особый, личный, садистский интерес к жизни рас, корчащихся у его ног, о самой вероломной и зловредной из всех упомянутых в «Некрономиконе» сущностей.

 А теперь один из его слуг поселился в его, Эфраима, доме.

 – Квартира Нахаб опутана таким количеством чар, шо Рэндольф жалуется на мигрень с тех самых пор, как старуха переехала. Я бы пробрался к ней, но она постоянно дома. И кстати, это не мешает ей за нами шпионить.

***

  
**20 мая, 15:10**

 Уилбур поставил на кухонный стол между газет Кхаар’а жёлтую банку для печенья. Эфраим отсутствие Глубоководного заметил и ненадолго удивился, куда это его понесло среди бела дня. Небось, опять сидит у Картера и обменивается с ним секретами на тему как лучше всего влиться в чужой мир и заставить местных жителей ходить на побегушках.

 – Словил эту мелкую заразу в коридоре. Сначала думал, мышь, но потом пригляделся…

 Крышку банки открыли и обнаружили под ней нечто маленькое, тёмное и мохнатое, пытающееся поглубже зарыться в остатки печенья. Браун Дженкинс тонко пискнул, когда Уилбур выволок его наружу.

 – Фамильяр Нахаб? – предположил Эфраим, оглядев любопытное создание – крысу с длинным хвостом и крохотным человеческим лицом. – Несколько старомодно, но тем не менее. Неплохо сработано.

 Крыса попыталась цапнуть Уилбура, показав острые белые зубы, тот же просто сжал её посильней, заставив создание оцепенеть от боли.

 – Я тут заметил, шо кто-то трогал мои вещи, передвигал их. Потому решил остаться сегодня в комнате и залечь в засаду…

 – Не трогал я твоё барахло! – пропищал фамильяр.

 Уилбур ухмыльнулся при виде удивления на лице Эфраима, а потом снова вернулся к мелкой твари.

 – Не, он такой милый, када пытается врать те в глаза…

 – Я никогда… до сегодняшнего дня тут не был!.. Нах-ха-аб! На-хааб!

 Теперь крыса хватала ртом воздух, нелепо вертя хвостом, и пыталась обернуться вокруг запястья своего тюремщика.

 – И даже када его жизнь буквально находится в чужих руках…

 – Ошибся д-дверью…

 Уилбур на минуту задумался над этими словами, а потом швырнул тварь обратно в банку. Затем закрыл её крышкой, но не до конца, чтобы к мохнатому узнику мог поступать свежий воздух.

Эфраим провёл по лбу ладонью. День стремительно становился отвратным.

 – Не одобряю ненужной жестокости, козлик, но поступил бы точно так же, если бы поймал эту… тварь, шныряющую среди моего снаряжения.

 – Старой ведьме надо было лучше думать, а не посылать этот комок шерсти шмыгать в чужих гримуарах.

 – Я же ей ясно сказал, что все жильцы должны уважать чужое уединение…

 – Жуть как неуважительно, особливо ежели вспомнить, шо она навертела вокруг ся цельный кокон защитных чар.

 – Если ей так нужна информация, могла бы пригласить кого-нибудь на чай и поспрашивать… О нет, а что, если она говорила с девушками? Они живут с ней на одном этаже.

 – У Нахаб хватает мозгов не бодаться с дочерью Ноденса.

 Эфраим выдвинул стул и тяжело на него опустился. Он подумал о своём кабинете, о новом номере «Тауматургического Вестника», который ждал своего часа на столике у окна, о новом рецепте спагетти, которые он решил приготовить на ужин, об острой необходимости подыскать другого садовника. И невольно начал грызть ногти.

Уилбур пару секунд побарабанил пальцами по столу, а потом сказал нечто, выдернувшее Эфраима из раздумий:

 – Когда я чуть не разломил этого мелкого мохнатого гада надвое, он сболтнул кой-чо интересное, – тут Уилбур до конца закрыл крышку банки.

 Маг обдумал его слова и кивнул. Тревога переросла в самый настоящий ужас.

 – Он сказал, что ошибся дверью.

 – Точно.

 – Нахаб хотела пробраться к Рэндольфу.

***

  
**20 мая, 15:16**

 В дверь несколько раз громко стукнули, заставив её оторваться от чтения.

 – Ах ты ведьма! – Голос Эфраима Уэйта дрожал от злости. – Я тебе покажу как разводить крыс в моём доме!!!

 Нахаб заложила страницу одной из шпилек, потом встала и быстро подошла к сумке, вытащив из глубины странного вида чернильницу. Осторожно открыла её, обмакнула два пальца в багровую жидкость и начала рисовать на полу.

 – Дела моих жильцов – это _моё_ дело и только моё!!!

 Нахаб услышала скрип мела по двери. Она снова обмакнула пальцы, на этот раз уронив на платье несколько капель этой смеси крови и масла.

***

Снаружи Эфраим был занят тем, что покрывал всю дверь символами древнего заклятья. Уилбур, спустившийся вслед за ним по лестнице, прислонился к противоположной стене, поставив одну ногу точнёхонько на верхушку банки для печенья с Брауном Дженкинсом внутри. Рядом с ним стояла Хелен Воган, также известная некоторым как миссис Бомон, и со сдержанным интересом наблюдала за магом. Длинные рыжие волосы не были по обыкновению заколоты в элегантный пучок и сейчас красиво падали на спину.

 – Не все буквы узнала, но то, что он рисует, выглядит неприятно.

 – Вся эта история неприятно выглядит, я те скажу.

 Эфраим росчерком окончил заклятье, убрал мел обратно в карман и поплевал в кулак. Пробормотал несколько слов на Акло, отчего воздух в коридоре стал неестественно прозрачным и лишился запаха, а потом ударил в дверь – раз, два, три! – читая заклинания всё громче и громче с каждым ударом.

 В это же самое время Нахаб ступила на две нарисованные на полу фигуры, напоминающие отпечатки человеческих ног, и произнесла что-то скороговоркой.

 Уилбур и Хелен отпрянули, услышав, как двигается и опрокидывается мебель за закрытой дверью. После нескольких ударов, будто что-то разбилось, они поняли, что фарфоровый сервиз, который стоял в квартире, нашёл свой ужасный конец. Какофония продолжалась несколько минут, а потом Эфраим наконец убрал руку с двери. Лицо его было покрыто тонкой пленкой пота, который он быстро утёр рукавом и повернулся к своим жильцам.

 – Мэм, вам лучше уйти к себе.

 Хелен недоверчиво посмотрела на него, потом взглянула на Уилбура.

 – Я думала, эта твоя магия нужна для достижения бессмертия и знаний, и, может быть, опасно близких отношений с существами из иных измерений – а не для того, чтобы устраивать в доме бурю.

 Уилбур легонько ей улыбнулся.

 – Ну, ежли мы всем будем говорить о скрытых преимуществах, они ж тоже захотят присоединиться.

 – Этому трюку ты меня _тоже_ научишь!

 Когда Хелен ушла, Уилбур подтащил ногой банку для печенья – так, чтобы она оказалась как раз напротив двери в квартиру Нахаб. Эфраим одёрнул жилет и глубоко вдохнул, успокаивая расшатанные нервы. Он пробежался взглядом по меловым символам и щёлкнул пальцами. Щелчок прозвучал на удивление резко.

 Дверь распахнулась и Эфраим пнул банку в квартиру, заставив крышку свалиться. Оттуда пошатываясь выполз Браун Дженкинс, весь покрытый крошками печенья. Создание отряхнулось и беспомощно огляделось.

 Маг вошёл в квартиру с видом хозяина, который присутствие других людей терпит лишь потому, что ему регулярно за это платят. Мебель тут же зашевелилась, вытягиваясь по стойке «смирно»: шкафы встали прямо, полки и картины сами собой развесились по стенам, столы и стулья аккуратно уплыли на прежние места, сохранившиеся в целости книги и безделушки на миг зависли в воздухе, а потом улетели на приличествующие им места, осколки стекла и фарфора, блестя и позвякивая, срастались, чтобы, превратившись в обеденный сервиз на шестнадцать персон, четыре стакана, кувшин, шесть чайных чашек с молочником и таким же чайником, собраться воедино и тут же припрятаться с глаз долой.

 Всё это действо Нахаб наблюдала сидя на потолке, лицом к полу, и вытянув скрещенные ноги. Земное притяжение, кажется, не оказывало никакого влияния на её тёмные юбки и длинную серебристую косу, которая с небрежной элегантностью парила вокруг головы. Ведьма махнула Эфраиму и медленно спустилась, стянув губы в тонкую линию. Браун Дженкинс бросился к ней, суетливо вскарабкался по платью и примостился уродливой горжеткой на плече.

 Уилбур закрыл за собой дверь, подошёл к Эфраиму и встал рядом. Двое на одного – это нечестно, но честность – для слабаков. Маг кинул быстрый взгляд на отродье Йог-Сотота, а потом – в середину комнаты, где высыхало на полу пятно вязкой красной жидкости. Уилбуру подумалось, что некоторым из нарисованных математических символов он мог бы подобрать эквивалент из Акло, но и только.

 – У людей, которые живут под моей крышей, либо нет своего дома, либо он очень далеко, однако все они знают, что это место безопасно, – голос Эфраима звучал на удивление ровно для человека, который только что разнёс комнату в клочья. С другой стороны, у него было время отдышаться.

 Нахаб держала фамильяра как ребёнка. А потом разрешила ему укусить себя за розовый палец и пить кровь, которая потекла между крохотных крысиных зубов.

 – Прекрасную вы нарисовали картину, мистер Уэйт, – произнесла она, не глядя на обоих. – Хотя и лицемерную.

 Эфраим обиделся. Он задрал подбородок и поглядел на ведьму с откровенным презрением.

 – Твою крысу поймали, когда она ползала на втором этаже, где живёт некий мистер Рэндольф Картер. Ты знаешь, кто он. Не сомневаюсь, его побег до сих пор больная тема для твоего хозяина. В конце концов, так ли много людей смогло удрать от Ползучего Хаоса?

 – Дело не в мести, мистер Уэйт. Обычное исследование, ничего более.

 Уилбур вышел вперёд, гневно хлестнув хвостом. Браун Дженкинс взвизгнул и попытался спрятаться у Нахаб в рукаве.

 – Ежели хошь получить Серебряный Ключ, зря тратишь время, – заявил он, скрежетнув зубами. – Он принадлежит Картеру, всегда был, всегда будет.

 Старуха с видом оскорблённой невинности пожала плечами:

 – Я всего лишь хочу поглядеть, как он работает, и всё.

 – Вот непруха. Такие вещи может познать и понять лишь Тот-Кто-За-Краем.

 Нахаб царственно кивнула.

 – Тот-Кто-За-Краем.

 – Всё-В-Одном. Один-Во-Всём. Ключ и Врата. ‘Умр-ат-Тавил. Йог-Сотот. Тот, кто не нуждается в услугах твоего хозяина.

 – Ты когда-нибудь называл его отцом?

 – Только если хотел произвести впечатление.

 Эфраим уже был готов взять назад всё, что он говори о воспитательских навыках Ноя Уэйтли. Старик вырастил парня как надо.

 – Крысу свою можешь оставить, но предупреждаю: ещё раз замечу её за пределами твоей комнаты – сварю.

 Угу, чего и думать – козлика вывели из себя.

 Эфраим потёр виски, пытаясь смягчить подступающую мигрень. Уже чувствовалось, как вступает в силу заклятье. Он аккуратно потянул Уилбура за локоть, давая понять, что им пора, а потом обернулся к ведьме:

 – Никогда не думал, что скажу, но всё же – _это хорошее место_.

 Ведьма бросила на него осторожный взгляд и снова кивнула.

 – Понимаю.

 – Здесь ты в безопасности, хотя и среди таких же колдунов.

 – Рада слышать.

 – И ещё: хочу попросить тебя снять чары, которые ты наложила на этот дом.

 – Будет сделано.

 – И наконец… ты приклеилась к потолку? Отличный трюк.

 Нахаб хихикнула.

 – Только не жди, что я с тобой разоткровенничаюсь – особенно после этой разборки.

 – Даже мечтать не смею.

***

  
**20 мая, 15:28**

 После того, как оба ушли, Нахаб дважды повернула ключ в замке и оперлась о дверь – заклятье левитации всегда было для неё сложным испытанием, даже в молодости.

 Ещё неделя, ожесточённо подумала она, и меня просто сшибёт с ног пролетающий мимо стул.

 Выбора не было – пришлось сжечь маленькие свитки пергамента, которые лежали в каждом углу квартиры. Они проделали дивную работу, скрыв Нахаб от ищущего разума Кэрриетты, ослабляя её и без того истощённое тело; однако написанные на них редкими чернилами формулы были абсолютно бесполезны против магии Великих Древних – той, что могла менять форму как реальности физической, так и иной.

 Таким образом, и речи быть не может о том, чтобы хоть одним глазком поглядеть на Серебряный Ключ в действии или хоть что-то узнать о ритуале вызова Йог-Сотота. Нахаб пала духом – ведь она так много хотела узнать, исследовать, так многому научиться. Путешествия во времени она тоже, вообще-то, не забавы ради освоила. И имя своё в Чёрной Книге Азатота написала не от нечего делать. Увы, прошлые путешествия интеллектуального голода не утолили.

 Тем временем Браун Дженкинс притащил из кухни половую тряпку и принялся суетиться вокруг кроваво-масляного пятна на полу. Эта довольно-таки комичная картина заставила ведьму задуматься о том, чем фамильяр с ней поделился, когда пил кровь…

***

  
**20 мая, 14:53**

 Кинжал едва не отрезал Брауну Дженкинсу голову. Он с глухим едва слышным звуком воткнулся в толстый ковёр; на секунду фамильяр увидел  в блестящем клинке собственное отражение, а потом огромная рука заглушила его испуганный писк.

 Кхаа’р ухватил мелкую тварь за хвост, рассматривая её со всех сторон. Жабры и плавники синхронно вздрогнули. С такого близкого расстояния Браун Дженкинс мог разглядеть любую складку на чешуйчатой коже Глубоководного, любой старый шрам. Рыбную вонь, которая была характерна для этого народа, отбивало нечто вроде мази, заставляющей кожу блестеть – как у дельфина, который только что выпрыгнул из воды.

 Разбирайся Браун Дженкинс лучше, то заметил бы, что на Кхаар’е была очень лёгкая кожаная красновато-коричневая броня, некоторые детали которой были сделаны из странного тусклого металла. На поясе и бёдрах висело по меньшей мере пять видов кинжалов, а ещё длинный моток тонкой чёрной верёвки и нечто, напоминающее большой арбалет.

 Кхаа’р моргнул, хотя если начистоту, глаза у него всегда были открыты благодаря прозрачным векам. Потом, не сказав ни слова, он зажал между большим и указательным пальцем заднюю лапу Брауна Дженкинса и повернул её. В мёртвой тишине коридора резко хрустнула тонкая косточка.

 Когда фамильяр перестал скулить, Кхаар беззвучно вошёл в квартиру Уилбура и швырнул брыкающееся создание в рабочий угол своего соседа по жилищу – прямо на высоченную стопку книг, перед этим вытащил с полки несколько папок и разбросал их содержимое. Потом Глубоководный вышел на маленький балкончик и с помощью двух весьма странного вида кинжалов из своей коллекции шустро вскарабкался на крышу.

 Под ничтожным весом Брауна Дженкинса стопка книг пошатнулась и развалилась. Создание взвизгнуло от боли, приземлившись на сломанную конечность.

 – Эт ты, Кхаа’р?

 Через секунду с обеспокоенным и раздраженным видом из своей спальни вышел Уилбур. Браун Дженкинс выполз из-под особенно тяжёлого фолианта, разодрав когтями скрупулёзно нарисованную от руки звёздную карту северного полушария.

 Какое-то время они пялились друг на друга.

 Браун Дженкинс пискнул.


	7. Мир — как кубик Рубика

**20 мая 1934 года, 15:02**

 Перед маленьким антикварным магазинчиком стоял пожилой человек и всматривался в витрину, будто любопытный мальчишка. Его собака, довольно пугающего вида ротвейлер, осторожно потянула за поводок. Генри Армитаж бездумно потрепал пса по голове, а потом встал на цыпочки, чтоб лучше видеть.

 — Секунду, Гитраш.

 Фасад магазина представлял собой узкую дверь, которую неплохо было бы покрасить, и витрину, в которой симметричным полукругом стояли несколько табакерок, массивные карманные часы и пара экстравагантных подсвечников. Исходя из того, что Армитажу удалось разглядеть сквозь мутное стекло, дом казался пустым, хотя на табличке в нижнем правом углу витрины было написано «ОТКРЫТО».

 Прямо рядом с магазином была ещё одна дверь, и, судя по табличке на ней, это действительно был дом номер 59.

 Армитаж неприязненно поджал губы: у него было дурное предчувствие насчёт всей этой прогулки. Прежде всего, уж очень всё это было странно, даже для него.

 Он категорически отверг идею показать эту уму непостижимую визитку своим взятым под крыло  «ученикам» — второкурсникам и без того было чем заняться: экзаменами, планированием летних каникул и копированием кой-каких ритуалов из «Некрономикона» для личных нужд. Армитажа довольно-таки впечатлило, как стоически эти молодые люди приняли возвращение Уилбура Уэйтли из мёртвых, даже если их спокойствие проистекало из неспособности оценить всю серьёзность ситуации.

 Ночью, под холодным сиянием звёзд,  у него были мгновения, которые легко превращались в часы, когда Армитаж жалел, что снова влез эту пресловутую борьбу, но он тут же вспоминал бурный прилив силы, который испытал в тот кошмарный момент на вершине Сторожевого холма в Данвиче, и каким ясным и чистым казался солнечный свет после того, как наконец сгинули Древние. Этот миг самообладания стоял особняком среди остальных ужасов, которые ему довелось пережить — как маяк посреди бушующего моря.

 Генри Армитаж вытащил из кармана карточку и в сотый раз перечёл имя и адрес:

 

_Мисс Кэрриетта Н. Уайт_

_Устранение мучителей, уничтожение притеснителей,  избавление от назойливых обидчиков._

_Доступные цены. Гарантия конфиденциальности._

_Эйлсбери-стрит, 59, 5 этаж, квартира 19_

 

Та самая улица, тот самый дом и наверняка антиквар, мистер Адам. Д. Франкенштейн, на обороте упомянут не случайно.

 — Попробуем-ка для начала через магазин, — пробормотал Армитаж. — Сейчас три, рановато для домашних визитов.

 Он только потянулся к ручке, как дверь распахнулась сама собой. Гитраш взвизгнул. А из глубины магазина донеслось мелодичное:

 — Если вы уже закончили приводить мысли в порядок и разговаривать с собакой, то проходите. Только ноги вытрите.

 

***

 

— Мой друг ушёл прошлой ночью и пока не вернулся, разговаривать будем здесь, поскольку теперь я отвечаю за магазин, — провозгласила девушка, которая сидела  перед весьма хорошо сохранившимся «Зингером», где ждало своего завершения нечто напоминающее белую блузку.

 Армитажу предложили удобный, обитый бархатом стул, который выдвинулся из-под ветхого кофейного столика, повинуясь той же невидимой силе, которая открыла, а потом закрыла за ними с собакой дверь. Гитраш с любопытством обнюхал стул, а потом уселся рядом.

 Изнутри магазин выглядел куда симпатичнее. Он буквально ломился от всякой всячины: столовых приборов, блюд, кубков, подносов всех размеров и сортов, вееров и шкатулок, статуэток из камня и металла, наручных и обычных часов,  фарфоровых кукол и оловянных солдатиков, картин в рамах и фотографий, поздравительных открыток на любой случай, чернильниц, ваз и книг — как же много было книг! Армитажу очень захотелось покопаться в этом собрании, но сейчас было не время.

 Он сразу же заметил, что позади швейной машинки стоит красиво разрисованная ширма — так, чтобы с улицы было не видно, кто шьёт. Вот почему вначале магазин показался пустым.

 — Полагаю, вы мисс Уайт? — Армитаж осторожно уселся на стул — как любой полный человек садится на предмет мебели, старше его самого — пытаясь изобразить испуг тем хаосом, который его окружал.

 — Она самая, — кивнула девушка. Голос и лицо у неё совершенно не сочетались друг с другом — будто бы слышишь от соловья крик хищной птицы. Странно это было, поскольку она была довольно привлекательной, хотя и несколько угрюмой на вид.

 На ней было небесно-голубое платье, явно сшитое по мерке, украшенное по вороту белыми шёлковыми розами. Длинные пепельные волосы были забраны в хвост, свисавший ниже талии. Вместо юности и веселья весь её вид излучал серьёзность.

 А на правой щеке была почти зажившая колотая ранка.

 — Эту карточку я нашёл у себя на столе пару дней назад.

 Мисс Уайт сделал жест левой рукой — и карточка вылетела у Армитажа из пальцев и снова влезла в нагрудный карман.

 — Оставьте её себе, сэр. Вдруг пригодится? Я живу в этом мире уже полтора года и чудовища медленно, но верно, учатся бояться моего наказания.

 — На вашей визитке сказано, что вы наёмный убийца.

 — «Наёмный убийца» означает, что я способна убить любого, если мне заплатят.

 — Полагаю, у вас свои стандарты, — последнее слово Армитаж произнёс с той же целью, с какой рыбак закидывает удочку.

 — Правильно, — Мисс Уайт с куда большей охотой смотрела на собственные туфли, чем в глаза собеседнику.

 — И всё-таки, как вы меня нашли?

 — Каждый день я гуляю в разных частях Аркхэма в поисках… определённого человека, — при этих словах её щека странно дёрнулась. — Вместо этого я нахожу других людей — обиженных, испуганных, беспомощных. Жертв — таких как я. Их страдания мучают меня куда сильнее. Я начинаю вспоминать всякое. — Мисс Уайт на мгновенье замолкла, а потом продолжила: — На прошлой неделе я явно ощутила, что у вас несчастье. Вы были в ужасе. Я не могу допустить, чтобы кто-то ощущал такой страх. Особенно, если могу помочь.

 Армитаж долго на неё смотрел, а потом слово взял его внутренний наставник.

 — Я собираюсь задать вам пару вопросов, мисс Уайт. Но прежде позвольте мне кое-что прояснить — против страха может сработать только одно: ты должен его победить, независимо от того, сколько раз он будет возвращаться и преследовать тебя. 

 — Я учту.

 — Кстати, а откуда вы? Это я к тому, что у нас в последнее время много гостей.

 — Гостей?

 — Из внешних пределов — пришельцев, древних сущностей, разных тварей, которые восстают из мёртвых, людей, которые оживают спустя годы после похорон… и, в случае вас и мистера  Франкенштейна, персонажей, пришедших из книг.

 Армитаж протянул ей две небольших книги: одну в жёстком переплёте, а другую — в бумажном, обе они прекрасно умещались во внутреннем кармане его пальто. Мисс Уайт потянулась за книгами и взяла их обеими руками. По мере чтения названий глаза у неё неестественно округлялись, придавая лицу почти детское выражение.

 — «Франкенштейн или Современный Прометей», Мэри Шелли… — выдохнула она. — Я так и знала, что его имя мне знакомо! В моём мире тоже, наверное, была книга  или фильм…

 У Армитажа упало сердце, когда он увидел, каким мертвенно-бледным стало её лицо. Он подхватил выпавшую из пальцев книгу.

 После нескольких минут напряжённой тишины она наконец хрипло выдавила:

 — «Кэрри», Стивен Кинг, — открыла книгу и прочла титул: — Опубликовано 5 апреля 1974 года.

 Она медленно листала страницы, и руки начали дрожать. Это явно было не чтение — она уже знала содержание книги как собственные пять пальцев, и лишь нездоровое любопытство заставляло её снова погружаться в последние месяцы той кошмарной жизни. В голове у Армитажа мелькнуло нелепое: «Надеюсь, я её не доконал».

 Спустя около десяти минут мисс Уайт наконец закончила читать собственную историю и очень осторожно закрыла книгу. К ней медленно возвращался угрюмый вид.

 — В финале вы умираете, — бесцеремонно произнёс Армитаж, на что она лишь уклончиво пожала плечами.

 — Так и есть. Я умерла в 1979.

 — Я хочу извиниться.

 — За что?

 Оба  одновременно вздёрнули брови. Мисс Уайт изумлённо фыркнула.

 — Вы только что многое для меня прояснили…  полагаю, и для Адама тоже. Ну и повеселимся же мы на неделе, перечитывая эти книги!

 — Я вмешался в вашу личную жизнь, мисс. Я давным-давно прочёл эти книги, но поверьте, если бы я знал…

 Она с мягкой улыбкой перебила его:

 — Книги и нужны, чтобы их читать. Давайте оставим всё как есть.

 

***

 

Это оказалось самое странное утро из тех, которые доводилось пережить Армитажу.

 Гитраш впервые в жизни позволил подкупить себя — крекером — и теперь положил голову на колени Кэрриетте, а та время от времени почёсывала его между ушами и что-то ласково ворковала.

 Чай, кстати сказать, готовился и, вместе с сахаром и печеньем, сервировался сам собой. Чашка мисс Уайт парила у неё над правым плечом, Армитаж, тем временем, получил кофейный столик в полное своё распоряжение.

 Кэрриетта вскользь упомянула, что её воскресили прямо в могиле, и что она случайно вторглась во Двор — что бы это ни значило; когда Армитаж попросил объяснить, она сделала вид, что не расслышала — просто невидяще посмотрела в пространство, а потом вдруг резко пришла в себя. Честно говоря, это здорово нервировало.

 Хотя о своей жизни в Аркхеме мисс Уайт рассказывала с куда больше живостью.

 — Здесь я могу начать всё заново: тут ничего не напоминает мне о прошлом. Я могу носить любую одежду, любого цвета — какую захочу. Все свои вещи я выбрала сама. И дома я чувствую себя в безопасности. А когда иду по улице, то не опускаю головы, — лицо у неё оставалось бесстрастным, но голос дрожал от едва сдерживаемой радости. — Никто больше не мучает и не наказывает меня. Наоборот, с каждым прожитым днём я чувствую себя счастливее и чище.

 Армитажу было жаль прерывать чаепитие, но у него было слишком много вопросов к мисс Уайт и слишком мало времени — жена пригласила на ужин родственников, а он пообещал ей помочь с готовкой.

 Армитаж кашлянул:

 — Даже когда убиваете людей?

 — Даже когда убиваю чудовищ, — поморщившись выплюнула Кэрриетта. — Мне говорили, что я очень талантлива. Я лишь использую свой дар по назначению.

 Армитаж ждал, что она пояснит, что имела в виду, но… Так, значит, сейчас его очередь.

 — Телекинез, да, вижу, и, возможно, нечто вроде телепатии… — он задумался, пытаясь подобрать правильное определение.

 — Я могу перемещать одновременно больше двадцати предметов… хотя, конечно, предпочитаю ножи. А ещё могу перевернуть поезд, — Кэрриетта Уайт внезапно встала, вернее — угрожающе нависла — над Армитажем. — Я могу читать мысли сотен людей одновременно. Я делаю это каждый день — уже пятнадцать месяцев как. — Её ноги парили над полом на расстоянии нескольких футов: Кэрриетта левитировала. — Вы и понятия не имеете, каких успехов я достигла в своём деле.

 Ага. Картина сильно прояснилась.

 — Что же, значит, так вы и находите клиентов — просто идёте погулять и читаете мысли всех, кто попадается на пути.

 Мисс Уайт грациозно опустилась на стул.

 — Это похоже на посещение выставки — о каждом человеке я получаю лишь  общее впечатление; поверьте, этого более, чем достаточно. А вот чтение мыслей конкретного человека больше похоже на… пожалуй, на поход в библиотеку. Вроде бы, всё лежит на виду — нужно только прочесть.

 — Вам нравится бывать на выставках, мисс?

 — Очень! — Кэрриетта с жаром кивнула. — Я убила двух крайне отвратительных типов. Не случись в Аркхеме выставки, на которую они приехали, я бы их так и не достала.

 — Однако… хм…

 — Не надо притворяться, сэр, что одобряете мои методы. Мне известно, что я ежедневно нарушаю неприкосновенность частной жизни множества людей. Большинству скрывать нечего — так же, как и мне.

 — Так сколько… чудовищ вы уничтожили? Если точно? — на упрёк Армитаж не обратил внимания. Он знал, что ему всё равно не пройдёт даром чтение книги о Кэрриетте Уайт.

 — Дайте подумать… — она на секунду прикрыла глаза. — Двое убийц, ещё семеро были участниками одного, весьма жалкого, на мой вкус, культа — вы должны помнить то массовое убийство недалеко от деревни Чесанкук, в Мэне...

 — Это было их рук дело?

 — Нет, моих.

 Армитаж выронил печенье. Он сам, лично расследовал гибель культистов: боялся, что нечто, разорвавшее их на части, до сих пор бродит по окрестностям, и думал, что не худо бы это нечто изгнать.

 — В газетах писали о нападении медведя!

 — У меня был тяжёлый день, — мисс Уайт отпила чаю и закончила свой рассказ: — Трое из них избивали своих жён и детей — так что поделом им. Потом, там был насильник — за то, что я увидела  в его голове, я заставила его кричать, пока у него не пошла горлом кровь… Пятьдесят девять «толкачей», воров и самогонщиков — отвратительные, жестокие это были люди…

 — Значит, в феврале случилась вовсе не война мафиозных кланов. — Удивление обернулось ужасом: один из убитых был внуком второй двоюродной сестры Армитажа. — А всего лишь вы.

 — Всего лишь я.

 — И по какой же цене вы предлагаете… свои услуги?

 — На самом деле деньги меня не слишком интересуют, мистер Армитаж. Мы с моим другом по приезде в Штаты оказались неплохо обеспечены.

 Армитаж одним глотком осушил свою чашку — и её тут же снова наполнил подлетевший чайник. Он жестом подозвал к себе щипцы и положил себе три кусочка сахара. А мисс Уайт скормила Гитрашу уже второй крекер.

 — Вы явно очень увлечены своим делом.

 — Это скорее хобби — почти как шитьё. Работа для меня заключается совсем в другом.

 — В смысле?

 Мисс Уайт кинула на него подозрительный взгляд, словно говорящий: «А не хватит ли вопросов?» — но Армитаж не обратил на него внимания.

 — Я же уже говорила — с самого моего прибытия, я выслеживаю некого человека. На прошлой неделе я  наконец поймала её в университетском баре. Именно тогда я вас и почувствовала. У вас очень острый ум.

 — Ох, спасибо, полагаю…

 — На самом деле это раздражает — разумы вроде вашего производят то ещё впечатление; иногда я остаюсь «на связи» с ними ещё пару часов после сканирования — только голова сильней болеть начинает. — Теперь стало понятно, отчего у Кэрриетты было такое напряжённое лицо — от боли. — Я… сбилась со следа, однако почуяла ваше беспокойство. Вернулась в бар и решила проверить ещё раз. И вот там-то и заметила ту тварь, которой вы боялись.

 — Вы про Уэйтли? Его разум, вроде бы, сразу должен бросаться в глаза…

 — Напротив. Он… носит нечто вроде личины, она очень человеческая, её легко не заметить, но вот за ней… — Мисс Уайт вздрогнула. — Безумие. Точно такое же, как при Дворе.

 Взгляд её на мгновенье остекленел, но усилием воли она справилась с надвигающимся обмороком.

 Армитаж тут же поспешил отвлечь Кэрриетту от воспоминаний.

 — Прятаться и притворяться — это вторая натура таких как он.

 — Кстати, а что он такое?

 Армитаж вздохнул и рассказал ей об Уилбуре Уэйтли, Йог-Сототе и Данвичском кошмаре; о Великих Древних и множестве их прислужников; о Внешних Богах и о том, как далеки они от человеческого восприятия.

 А ещё он рассказал, как год и четыре месяца назад по всему миру начали происходить странные вещи…

 

***

 

_Второго февраля 1933 года примерно в десять утра, если судить по наручным часам Генри Армитажа, в разных частях мира произошло несколько землетрясений: в северо-восточной Америке и Гренландии, Австралии и Полинезии, Южной Англии и Франции, в некоторых областях Гималаев и Анд. Землетрясения сами по себе были очень слабыми и не причинили практически никакого вреда, однако они охватили широкую территорию и вызвали обширную панику. Неуверенность сейсмологов дела особо не прояснила — начать с того, что они до сих пор не могли договориться о том, где конкретно располагался эпицентр каждого из землетрясений и что именно их вызвало. Как бы там ни было, к вечеру слухи уже стихли._

_Армитаж целый день не отходил от радиоприёмника, делал записи и оторвался только для того, чтобы выпить кофе и съесть пару бутербродов._

_На следующее утро он с жадным любопытством развернул газету, ожидая увидеть, что разгадана тайна, которая окутывала землетрясения. Вместо этого первая полоса была посвящена самоубийству Дениэла Аптона._

_Несколько горожан видели, как во время подземных толчков архитектор в полном трауре шёл на кладбище, где в течение нескольких часов разыскивал могилу своего друга. Смотритель, крепкий человек лет пятидесяти, внятно объяснил, что никого по имени Эдвард Дерби в ближайшее время не хоронили и хоронить не намерены, на что Аптон ответил, что Дерби точно скоро похоронят — потому что несколько дней назад он лично выпустил ему в голову шесть пуль._

_Сразу после этого разговора Аптон покинул кладбище и направился в Аркхемскую лечебницу, где снова спросил о смерти Эдварда Дерби. Озадаченный доктор показал ему документы: Дерби выписали рано утром, засвидетельствовав его душевное здоровье. Тогда Аптон потянулся за револьвером — чтобы показать доктору пустой барабан — и обнаружил, что он полностью заряжен._

_Дэниел Аптон застрелился посреди приёмной лечебницы, оставив убитую горем вдову и сына двадцати трёх лет. Причиной самоубийства посчитали землетрясение: вероятно, оно негативно повлияло на рассудок погибшего._

_Армитаж тут же просмотрел газеты за прошлую неделю — поскольку о гибели известного поэта от рук его лучшего друга говорил весь Аркхем, а ещё  — потому что не осмелился спросить, помнит ли кто-нибудь первоначальную… версию событий. Вместо многочисленных некрологов Армитаж увидел обычные объявления, новости экономики и политические сплетни. И ни единой строчки касательно убийства Эдварда Дерби, а происшествие с Аптоном все считали ужасной трагедией._

_Итак, либо и Армитаж, и архитектор сошли с ума, либо что-то затевалось._

_Тогда он обратился к другой части загадки — самому Эдварду Дерби. Мало-помалу, с помощью друга и коллеги Альберта Уилмарта, Армитаж обнаружил связь поэта с некими сомнительными личностями — к ним относилась и его неудачная женитьба на Асенат Уэйт, единственной дочери печально известного мага Эфраима Уэйта. Однако после самоубийства Аптона Дерби стал вести жизнь затворника, из-за чего пообщаться с ним почти не представлялось возможности. Таким образом, расследование Армитажа застопорилось и далее не продвинулось._

_Однако в процессе поиска старых связей Дерби Армитаж отметил, что возросла активность различных сект и культов — куда чаще, чем раньше, начали всплывать слухи о чудовищных ритуалах — в конце концов были обнаружены останки зверского человеческого жертвоприношения. Событие это потрясло всю страну. В результате, чтобы приглядывать за оккультным обществом Массачусетса,  Армитаж подписался на «Тауматургический вестник». То, что он узнал за остаток месяца, очень его обеспокоило:  через несколько лет после правительственных рейдов в Инсмуте снова всплыл Эзотерический Орден Дагона — даже несмотря на то, что была конфискована (и надёжно заперта в хранилище библиотеки Мискатоникского университета) вся орденская коллекция древних томов и преданий; толки вокруг одновременного убийства семи лидеров Чесанкукского ковена; серия краж у некоторых специалистов по оккультизму, которые признались, что спасли похищенные книги из заброшенной Церкви Звёздной Мудрости. Итак, Армитаж оказался владельцем двенадцати выпусков «Тауматургического вестника» (за исключением мартовского номера за 1934 год, который ему так и не прислали)._

_Через несколько месяцев после землетрясения с Армитажем связался коллега, Фрэнсис Морган, и сообщил, что после исчезновения на целых двенадцать лет снова объявился пресловутый врач Герберт Уэст, который тут же получил работу в аркхемском морге. Морган забил тревогу не случайно: всем было известно почти маниакальное убеждение Уэста в том, что жизнь  не более чем сложный химический процесс, которым можно научиться управлять и после гибели тела даже запустить заново— в итоге за подобные взгляды его и выгнали из университетской анатомической лаборатории. Тогда Армитаж не придал этой информации значения._

_Спустя пару месяцев, просматривая каталог,  Армитаж к своему непреходящему изумлению обнаружил в нём «Франкенштейна» и «Кэрри», а также несколько номеров лондонской газеты «Стар», датированной прошлым веком, в которых была напечатана серия статей, связанных с необъяснимыми самоубийствами нескольких джентльменов. В последнем номере не содержалось ничего необычного, за исключением краткой заметки о внезапном исчезновении миссис Хелен Бомон. Армитаж не помнил, чтобы принимал все эти находки или вносил их в каталог и помещал в сейф вместе с книгами по оккультизму._

_Именно тогда ему пришло на ум, что вселенная (а возможно, не одна, а две или три) были раздроблены на части и сложены заново — будто головоломка руками ребёнка. Представилось, что эти части волей некоего жестокого разума были деформированы и преобразованы — до тех пор, пока не стали точно подходить друг к другу._

 

***

 

Кэрриетта внимательно слушала, кивала, а кое-что просила пояснить подробнее. Армитаж закончил свою историю рассказом о премьере переработанного «Короля в жёлтом» и стычке с Уилбуром Уэйтли и таинственной Хелен Бомон.

 — В этот миг я понял, что моя теория верна. Вселенная изменилась, время и пространство  разорвали, а потом сшили заново, но лишь те из нас, кто способны узнать вмешательство Йог-Сотота, поняли, что произошло.

 Кэрриетта поднялась и начала готовить новую порцию чая на электрической плитке, которая стояла на прилавке. Гитраш потянулся и зевнул, а потом снова уселся рядом с Армитажем, напрашиваясь, чтобы ему почесали голову.

 — Вы ждали, что Уэйтли вернётся, хотя сами видели его смерть? — спросила Кэрриетта, пока закипала вода.

 Армитаж вздохнул.

 — Сейчас мне кажется, что можно ожидать чего угодно, и я не буду так уж разочарован.

 — Вам не удалось его выследить, так?

 — Я не мог рисковать жизнями своих студентов. А также их здравым умом — нынче его не так уж много осталось в этом мире.

 — Тогда у меня для вас есть хорошая новость — я знаю, где он живёт, — Кэрриетта разлила чай и подложила ещё крекеров. — Я проследила за этой тварью и его спутницей — она похожа на ртуть, знаете ли. Постоянно меняется: в какой-то миг мне показалось, я то я пытаюсь прочесть мысли сразу нескольких животных… Как бы то ни было, они живут на Хай-стрит в доме под названием Крауниншилд, кажется…

 — Быть того не может. Это резиденция Эдварда Дерби.

 — …и более разношёрстной компании я себе даже представить не могла. Там нет ни одного обычного человека! Я ощутила… какого-то каннибала, и короля — я видела в его сознании образ короны, а ещё там был тот, чей разум принадлежал иному телу — чрезвычайно странно, я даже не могу подобрать слов… И это не считая наибольшего сюрприза — там живёт основное детище Адама. В смысле, я знаю, что этот человек переехал, но совпадения такого рода просто смехотворны…

 Армитаж поднял руку, прерывая речь Кэрриетты.

 — Думаю… этого хватит.

 Кэрриетта кашлянула в кулак.

 — Меня снова понесло?

 Армитаж рискнул улыбнуться.

 — Насколько я понял, вам ещё многое предстоит наверстать, так что вас может ещё и не туда занести.

 Кэрриетта играючи заставила несколько кусочков сахара проплыть в воздухе друг за другом.

 — Итак, что вы думаете? — небрежно спросил она. — Вам известны мои возможности и методы, мне известно, где живут ваши враги. Думаю, я вполне способна их уничтожить, а в качестве оплаты…

 — Нет.

 Кусочки сахара застыли. Кэрриетта моргнула.

 — Никакого убийства. Разве что не  будет иного выхода.

 — Что тогда?

 — Исследование.

 — В смысле — вскрытие?

 — Нет-нет-нет, конечно, нет.

 Армитаж поёрзал: после сидения в одной позе тело затекло.

 — Необьяснимая цепь землетрясений случилась второго февраля — это день рождения Уилбура Уэйтли. И я готов поставить всё, что имею, что именно его воскрешение и запустило всю цепь событий, а ещё — что он намерен закончить то, для чего его произвели на свет.

 — Устроить конец света, так?

 — Или кое-что похуже. На сегодняшний день Уэйтли — это самая надёжная нить: если узнаем, что, зачем и почему он делает, то сможем предотвратить любую угрозу нашему миру.

 Кэрриетта закусила губу, кусочки сахара снова заплясали в воздухе. Раненая щека снова дёрнулась.

 — Вы хотите, чтобы я шпионила за ним.

 — Если вы настаиваете на столь грубом слове, то да, я хочу, чтобы вы шпионили за ним и теми, кто будет ему помогать.

 — Я обычно не беру долгосрочных заданий, мистер Армитаж.

 — Долгосрочных?! Речь идёт о безопасности человечества!

 — Именно поэтому я намерена вам помочь.

 

***

 

От дома Эфраима Уэйта до территории библиотеки Кхаа’р добирался, прыгая с крыши на крышу как мутировавший кот-переросток. Для того, кто родился и вырос в океанских глубинах, двигался он с невероятной гибкостью — опять же, он на протяжении веков оттачивал свои навыки на древней Гиперборее, на тенистых склонах горы Вурмитадрет, в компании своих свирепых кузенов и жёстких учителей.

 Обычно Кхаа’р предпочитал передвигаться по городу в непроглядной предрассветной тьме, но сейчас  весь произведённый им шум тонул в сутолоке и суете Аркхема.  Глубоководный был чрезвычайно благодарен, что люди замечают только то, что видят прямо перед собой — прямо как скот, неспособный оторвать взгляда от травы под копытами.

 Уилбура Уэйтли и его методы он безмерно уважал — даже несмотря на подозрения в том, что тот знает об истинной причине терпимости Кхаа’ра к своим причудливым манерам. Глубоководный жестоко разочаровался бы, узнай, что действительно удалось одурачить друга и соседа по комнате. В конце концов, Р’лайх не позволил бы одному из лучших своих воинов слоняться во враждебной среде просто так, не дав задания.

 Поначалу миссия Кхаа’ра потерпела совершенную неудачу. Отродье Йог-Сотота имело обыкновение разбрасывать свои книги и записи по всей квартире, нимало не заботясь, что кто-то может их прочесть или выкрасть — он умело пользовался несколькими шифрами. И хотя загадки Кхаа’р любил не меньше других, порой он с удовольствием думал, а не придушить ли ему чуток Уилбура Уэйтли, пока тот  не пообещает писать на латыни как всякий уважающий себя маг. Неразгаданные коды Глубоководного не останавливали — он регулярно шерстил вещи своего соседа  и пытался понять, что, во имя Матери Гидры, означают все эти расчёты. Он так же вёл запись всех случаев, когда Уилбур призывал своего отца, а также отмечал дату и время, когда ритуал сопровождался небольшим землетрясением.

 Не проворонь Уилбур  Генри Армитажа, главного  университетского библиотекаря, который скорей всего забрал для исследования все его вещи из Данвича, Кхаа’р  и дальше бы занимался рутинным делом.

 Библиотекарь, в отличие от Уилбура, держал всё под замком. Магия его была примитивной, лишённой замысловатости чар Эфраима Уэйта и небрежности заклинаний Уилбура, но тем не менее эффективной. Благодаря его заслугам библиотека Мискатоникского университета оказалась  необычайно хорошо защищена на случай абсолютно всего. Над, под и поверх каждого входа  был вырезан Древний знак — как предупреждение и ловушка. Ежемесячно, с учётом фаз  луны и положения планет,  проводились могущественные ритуалы на удачу и защиту. А ещё запиралось всё, что можно было запереть — двери, окна, кабинеты и ящики. А ещё была свирепая сторожевая собака, которую Уилбур уже давно отравил бы, если бы не боялся приблизиться к кованой библиотечной ограде.

 К сожалению, воображение у библиотекаря было куцее. Для защиты дымоходов он не предпринял совершенно ничего.

 Кхаа’р нашёл место, с которого мог безопасно перепрыгнуть на крышу библиотеки — примерно шестьдесят футов оживлённой улицы и тщательно подстриженного газона — не забыв отметить деревья повыше и поразвесистей, чтобы на них его было не заметно снизу.

 Кхаа’р нацелил арбалет в основание библиотечного дымохода и нажал на спуск. Стрела с лёгкостью прошла сквозь кирпичи навылет, следом за ней протянулась длинная бесцветная верёвка. Наконечник стрелы раскрылся, превратился в крюк. Глубоководный подёргал верёвку и закрепил её на ближайшей трубе.

 Затем Кхаа’р, твёрдо уверенный, что потерять равновесие может кто угодно, только не он, проворно побежал по верёвке.

 Оказавшись на крыше библиотеки, он отцепил от пояса моток чёрной верёвки и обвязал его вокруг самого широкого из дымоходов — того, который вёл прямо в неиспользуемый камин в кабинете главного библиотекаря.

 В первый раз Кхаа’р проник через подвальное окно и обнаружил, что дверь заперта снаружи. Он быстро вышиб задвижку, тут же поставил её на место и продолжил набрасывать в блокноте план библиотеки. Это и привело его к кабинету главного библиотекаря, который он с лёгкостью отпер. Увидев огромный камин, Кхаа’р ухмыльнулся, а обнаружив под одной из картин сейф, уже не просто ухмыльнулся, а оскалился во весь рот.

 На взлом понадобилось время, но содержимое превышало все ожидания — увесистая, почти самодельная книга, написанная знакомым почерком соседа-Уэйтли, лист с ключом  к шифру и уже дешифрованный вариант текста. Кхаа’р прочёл, сколько смог, и скопировал ключ в свой блокнот. А потом, незадолго до рассвета, ушёл через дымоход, пометив его лезвием кинжала.

 Итак, библиотеку Кхаа’р начал посещать почти еженощно, даже выкраивал пару часов, чтобы повисеть в дымоходе, подслушивая разговоры главного библиотекаря.

 Сегодня же он обнаружил кабинет пустым и в совершенном беспорядке.

 На конторке валялось несколько книг по оккультизму с заложенными клочками бумаги страницами, на столе были расстелены карты нескольких материков, помеченные красными чернилами, на каждой стене висели звёздные карты и таблицы формул.

 Кхаа’р ознакомился с трудами библиотекаря, попутно удивившись, неужели тому хватает терпения каждый вечер приводить кабинет в порядок — только для того, чтобы днём снова развести в нём сущий хаос. Он заметил, что особое внимание было уделено второму февраля 1933 года.

 Потом заметил, что формулы и таблицы были написаны карандашом. Уилбур в собственной беспечной манере всегда пользовался чернилами.

 Кхаа’ра всегда больше заботило процветание собственной расы, чем развлечения Старцев, но как только он увидел их знак, он узнал его. Он набил в замочную скважину бумаги, чтобы её не смогли отпереть снаружи, пока он находится в кабинете, нашёл карандаш с ластиком и принялся делать кое-какие дополнения, меняя обозначения и цифры, перерисовывая углы.


End file.
